Lust Vs Love
by xoxomrshmalfoyxoxo
Summary: So how did I go from hating her, to lusting for her, to loving her, to killing her, you ask? Well let me tell you. Let me tell you the tragic story behind the only woman I have ever loved and how I killed her. Set after HBP. Non Dh relevant. M FOR SMUT!
1. Prologue

Love. What a controversial word. Can anyone ever truly feel it? I mean I know there's obsession, jealousy, desire, lust... But is there really Love?

Yes. Yes, there is. At least that's what my years of experience have taught me. If you were meant to fall in Love, then there's no stopping it. You can't chose either. The person you fall in love with could be your best friend or worst enemy. It was the latter that did it for me.

I hated her at first. Hated her very existence. Just like the way I was taught. In my opinion she shouldn't have existed. And maybe it would've been better for everyone if she hadn't. Better for me, anyway. Maybe if she hadn't existed, I would've never fallen in Love with her or broken her heart, the way I did.

Or maybe If she never existed, I never would've been forced to kill her.

See, it had started off as something else. Something delicious. Lust. It had been something neither one of us could control. Our animalistic sides had taken over us and we couldn't stop it. Every time we were in the same room together, the sexual tension was unbearable and we felt like we just needed to touch each other. It was incredible.

But then things got out of control. Not that they hadn't been already, but this was worse. I wouldn't be able to stop thinking about her. And when we didn't see each other for days on end, I would go into a semi-depression. I became obsessed. I was jealous of every man that would go near her and every person who would spend time with her, or would make her laugh. I desired her more than anything in the world, but it wasn't only physically. No it was much more than that.

At first I had thought I was going insane. But then she told me she felt the same. It had been the best moment of my life. After that sex wasn't just shagging anymore. It was making love. Every touch, every kiss would feel incredible. It was like she was in my head and I was in hers. We had something past a physical connection. It was something spiritual. It was beautiful, yet horrible.

So how did I go from hating her, to lusting for her, to loving her, to killing her, you ask? Well let me tell you. Let me tell you the tragic story behind the only woman I have ever loved and how I killed her.

* * *

**AN: Well here you have it guys. The prologue to my new story. I don't know where exactly I want to go with this yet (other than the obvious facts that have been listed above) but I know I will actually finish it this time!!! Since I already got my ending in a way, I'm sure I'll be able to complete it. I PROMISE. **

**Review please!**

**xoxomrshmalfoyxoxo**


	2. I First Encounter

Never would've Hermione thought when she got up this morning, that this would be the day to change her life. It was just another morning, nothing unusual about it. She was in Ginny's room at the Burrow, lying on a mattress on the floor. She groaned slightly as she sat up. It really wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world. Trying to be as quiet as possible as she got up, Hermione carefully made her way towards the door. She tiptoed further across the hallway and to the door that led to the restroom.

Quickly discarding of her clothes and turning on the hot water, Hermione stepped into the shower. She knew that she didn't have much time since everybody else would be waking up soon. And sure enough, not even two minutes into her shower, there was a knock on the door.

"Hermione, hurry up!" Came Harry's voice. "I really gotta go!" Hermione smiled. Harry had been waking up as early as her these past couple of days. Although he wouldn't admit it, she knew it was becuase he hardly got any sleep because of his nightmares. She frowned at this. She wished there was something she could do to help him with that, help him be able to get at least one night's worth of good sleep. But they had realized that his nightmares even broke through a dreamless sleep draught.

"I'll be out in a minute!" She replied back. It was really a shame that there was only one bathroom other than that of Molly and Arthurs'. All the siblings and guests had to share one.

Finishing up as quickly as possible, she quickly dried herself and put on her fresh clothes, not even bothering with a robe. It was too hot for that. She opened the door and found Harry bouncing in front of it. She cracked a smile at him.

"There you go." She said. He shot her a greatful look and quickly shut the door behind him.

Hermione made her way downstairs into the kitchen, where she knew Molly would be up and making breakfast. And sure enough, when she got closer, she could already smell the bacon and eggs.

"Good morning, Mrs Weasley." She greeted.

"Oh, good morning, Hermione darling." Molly said, not turning around from her bacon. "How did you sleep, dear?" But she didn't even wait for Hermione to answer. "Quick, go wake everyone up. We're going to Diagon Alley today. Buying Ginny her school stuff and visiting Fred and George in their shop."

Hermione walked out without another word and went to wake everyone up. It took about an hour for everyone to be up and ready and filled with good breakfast, before they were able to leave. One by one they started flooing into the Leaky Cauldron. Once they were all there, Mr and Mrs Weasley began leading the way into Diagon Alley.

It was emptier than the year before. Almost every store was completely empty and the streets were near deserted. Some families here and there were clustered up, rushing from one place to another. The Weasleys were just as bad. Molly was frantically looking around while ushering the children forward. As soon as they got into Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes everyone seemed to relax by a lot. Unlike the outside, the inside was packed with people. It seemed like everyone that was at Diagon Alley was there.

The group began touring the shop as always, but Hermione soon got claustrophobic with all those people crammed into one place. She found Harry and Ron in the crowd and nudged them.

"Do you want to go to Flourish & Blott's with me?" She asked them. It was books she needed, she figured.

"No way!" Ron replied. "When they've got all this cool stuff?" he said, holding out a box filled with little bugs who did god knows what. Hermione scowled at him and looked at Harry.

"Sorry 'Mione." He replied with a sincere apologetic look on his face. She rolled her eyes and turned around. Mrs Weasley would never let her go alone to the bookstore, so she figured that she might as well sneak out. Making sure no one noticed her leaving, she snuck out the door.

Once outside a small wave of fear overcame her. The deserted place looked so lonely and creepy. Getting herself together, she quickly made her way down the street, all the while her hand clutching her wand in her robe. She sighed a sigh of relief as she entered the bookstore. The whole place smelled so calming that all her nerves relaxed immediately. Her feet almost instantly walked her over to the stairs. Her favorite books had always been the ones upstairs. They were from the authors that had died a long time ago. They were first edition books about the wizarding world's most secret secrets. She absolutely loved them.

A smile spread across her face as she walked along the bookshelves, tracing her fingers over the books as she went. She made her way to the far back corner of the place. Her eyes were fixed on all the different books as she was walking, so she didn't see the person in a big black cloak that was walking down the same isle. This person obviously wasn't looking either, for the next moment they collided hard against each other, toppling down to the ground.

Hermione gasped loudly as the person landed right on top of her. "I'm so sorry!" She said the moment they landed. "Are you o-" But Hermione stopped herself as she saw a strand of platinum blond hair. The person on top of her lifted himself onto all fours so that he wasn't putting his weight on her anymore and looked down at her.

"Malfoy." She said.

"Don't sound so happy to see me, Granger." He said her sarcastically, hate written all over his expression.

"I'm not." She replied cooly. "Now if you don't mind, would you get off of me?"

"What if I do mind?" He asked, testing her. Hermione glared at him. What the hell was he doing here anyway? Wasn't he supposed to be running away with Snape or something? After the death of Dumbledore, Hermione would've thought that he was hiding from Voldemort. After all, he did fail to complete his task.

"Then I'll have to hex you." She said simply.

"And how're you going to do that without a wand?" He asked her. It was obvious he was trying to mess with her. Hermione tried to reach into her pocket, but Malfoy grabbed her hands and pinned them down with his own.

"What the hell are you doing, Malfoy?" She seethed. He was really being ridiculous now.

"I'm stopping you from hexing me." He answered her simply.

"Aren't you afraid that my nasty germs will get on you, or something?" She questioned. She struggled against his grip but he was too strong for her.

He chuckled, surprising Hermione. His voice was richer and more confident than the last time she had seen him. Now that she looked at him more closely, the dark rings under his eyes were gone as well. Was it just her or did Malfoy seem more...powerful? "Granger don't you know we are out of school? If I were worried about germs, I wouldn't be touching you right now, would I?"

Hermione groaned in frustration. "Will you let me go already?" She said angrily. "What the hell are you trying to accomplish here?"

She struggled again, but his grip was only getting tighter the more she fought. "Now, now." Malfoy cooed. "You can ask nicer than that. I know you have better manners, Granger."

Frustrated and tired by being herld down on the hard floor, Hermione decided to play along. "Malfoy, will you let me get up. _Please_." She added at the end, rolling her eyes at the same time.

"Now, that's much better, isn't it?" He said, finally letting go of her and getting up. Hermione got up as quickly as she could, thankful for not being stuck on the ground anymore. "I suggest you watch where you're going next time, Granger. You wouldn't want to end up in the same position with someone more dangerous than I." He told her, a smirk growing on his lips. "You never know what could happen to defenseless pretty girls like you with all those Death Eaters running around."

"You mean like yourself?" She asked him, her voice dripping with venom.

"Exactly." He repeated, a malicious glint in his eye. "We don't want our perfect little know-it-all to get caught and molested by the big bad Death Eaters, do we now?"

Hermione looked at him with disgust. "I can take care of myself, Malfoy. You know well that I am much better at any spell than you are. You are no threat to me." She spat at him.

She really seemed to have hit a nerve, for the next thing she knew, she had been slammed roughly against a bookshelf, Malfoys body flush against hers in order to keep her there. "You watch your tongue, Mudblood." He hissed at her. "You have no idea what I'm capable of. I have learned many things that you wouldn't even be able to begin to understand. And trust me, you do not want me to show you."

At this point, Hermione felt something she never thought she would feel in a situation like this. Fear. For some reason, Hermione believed that what Malfoy said was true. She could almost feel the power radiating off of him, and it genuinely frightened her. Never in a million years did she think that she would ever be afraid of Draco Malfoy, but it was obvious that he had changed. In the past three to four months that she hadn't seen him, he clearly had gone through some sort of dark wizard training, or something alike. She could see in his eyes that he was truly capable of many powerful things. She had clearly underestimated this boy.

Of course, Hermione didn't let her fear show. "Ooh! Now I'm scared, Malfoy!" She spat sarcastically. "You just have me trembeling in fear!"

Malfoy smirked. "Your words have more truth in them than you're willing to admit." he replied. He leaned in closer to her ear so that his lips were barely touching it. "I warned you, Granger. Do not test me. You have no idea what you will get yourself into." He whispered in a husky tone. Hermione felt a shiver go up and down her spine as his breath tickled her neck and ear.

He backed up enough that he could look into her eyes. She didn't reply, but just glared at him, portraying all her hate to him in just a simple look. He gave her one more smirk, before stepping away from her and walking away, leaving Hermione to her own thoughts of shock and confusion.

Why in the world had he intimidated her? It was Draco Malfoy, after all! He had never scared her before. But Hermione honestly realized what it had been. It had been the change in his eyes. The malice, that pure loathing look. Of course there was power, and she was sure that she would've lost, had he tried to battle her, but there was more. It was the fact that his eyes portrayed something so evil, that she was scared to even think about it.

Of course she knew that Malfoy had never been an angel. But for some strange reason she just never expected him to be evil. She had always thought of him as a lost boy with a poor excuse for parents that was never taught better. She always figured that he had just been raised badly and in a way couldn't help his nature. Of course that didn't excuse it, but still it didn't mean that he was pure evil. And his performance, or lack there of, with Dumbledore's murder last year had just proved her right. He wasn't evil.

But what she had seen today was something completely different. He had changed. The weak, scared little boy who had been lost and unsure before was gone. A new, powerful, dark man had replaced him who knew very well where he belonged. He had even owned up to being a Death Eater and there was no sign of fear with him anymore. No more childish, immature snob. But an actual, completely fully grown Death Eater who wouldn't even seem afraid of killing. Her heart sank as she thought of what he must've gone through in the past four months that could've so completely transformed him.

But Hermione didn't have much more time to think about it, for she heard frantic footsteps coming closer to her.

"Hermione!" She heard Harry's voice. "Hermione, are you all right?" He asked her once he had reached her. Mrs Weasley was right behind him and pushed forward, grabbing her by the arms and looking her over as if to make sure no body part was missing.

"We saw Malfoy walking away from here." Ron added. "Did he do anything to you?" Ginny, Bill and Mr Weasley had caught up to them now.

"No." Hermione replied, trying hard to put a smile on. "No, I just ran into him and he called me stupid names." She told them. "I'm fine guys, really. No need to worry."

"Are you sure?" Mr Weasley asked. Everyone looked at her with concern filled eyes.

"Yes, guys. Nothing is wrong." She assured them.

"Well what were you thinking, running out on us like that?" Molly started. "Have you gone mad, child? In these dangerous times no one is safe! What in the world were you..." But ther rest of her words got drowned out. Hermione began walking out with the rest of the group, completely oblivious to what any of them were saying to her.

Her mind was still on what had just previously happened. She didn't know why but Malfoy's behavior had seriously gotten to her. In fact, she was so unnerved by the change she had seen in him, she couldn't stop thinking about it for the next couple days. It had intrigued her so much, that for some reason she felt like she needed to see him again. She felt the urge to look at him again, study him and understand what had happened to that poor boy. Nothing could explain her feelings. Not even she herself could understand them. Hermione had no idea that this was the beginning to it all. This was the beginning to what would result in a tragic ending. She had no idea.

* * *

**Well Here you have it guys. the actual first chappie. Hope you enjoyed! Review please!**


	3. II Second Encounter and Battle

"Hermione are you sure you're okay?" Harry's concerned voice asked her. "You seem a bit distracted these past days." His eyes were filled with genuine concern and Hermione just couldn't help but smile.

"Yes, Harry. I'm sure." She told him reassuringly. "Don't worry. I guess my mind has been occupied lately. I mean with everything that's going on." She sighed and looked down. "I mean who isn't a bit out of it these days."

Harry nodded. "True." He said, his voice low. Hermione looked up at him. There were many things she wanted to say to him, express to him, but she knew they wouldn't help. All she could do was be there for him whenever it counted. "I just don't think you and Ron should come." He added in a bare whisper.

"Harry, we've been over thi-"

"I know we have!" He interrupted her urgently. "But listen, Hermione. If I lost either of you-"

"You're not going to!" It was Hermione's turn to interrupt. "You won't." She added quietly.

"But I just can't risk it." Harry was looking down to the ground now. "I don't think I could do it without either of you by my side."

"And that is exactly why we're coming, Harry." She leaned forward and patted him on the shoulder. Those were her final words. She waited for a sign, and got it when he gave a small nod. To be honest, Hermione was very nervous. They had gotten information by someone within Voldemort's ranks (None of them were told who it was, only that it was a reliable source) that the Death Eaters were planning a mass attack on the ministry this upcoming Friday, which was only two days away.

Hermione knew that it was going to be a very intense battle and that Voldemort would use everyone available to him during this attack, since it was a very important one. She also knew that most of the order was coming, but compared to the number of Death Eaters, they were at a vast disadvantage. It had been hard convincing the rest of the order to let them fight, so she was definitely not backing up from this. And of course she was scared out of her mind, but she knew she had to do this. She knew it counted more than anything to protect the ministry. With the ministry gone, there would hardly be any hope left.

So the next to days came by and passed. On the day of the attack, the whole order was at the Burrow, waiting for the signal from the men at the ministry who had been stationed as look-outs. Hermione felt jittery and nervous all day. The tension within the house was very uncomfortable. Everyone was thinking the same thing: this might be their last few hours of living.

Hermione strangely felt like she was in one of those old battle movies where the soldiers were getting ready for their final battle. In those movies the best friend of the hero always died, which of course didn't help calm her nerves. She had tried reading, but not even that was able to distract her from the upcoming event.

It was about 6 in the evening when they received the first signal. It was green sparks coming out of the fireplace in the kitchen. The whole house went completely silent. You could cut the tension in the air with a knife. The green sparks meant that the first Death Eaters had been detected, which was an obvious sign that they were getting ready for the main event. Half an hour later, red sparks flew out. Everyone in the house without a moments' hesitation turned in their spot and apparated.

The scene that met Hermione and the rest was catastrophic. There were people running everywhere, screaming, yelling, trying to find their friends and family or trying to make their way to a fireplace. Hermione had already lost sight of anyone in the order, but no spells were being fired from her side of the room. She looked across the big entrance hall of the ministry to see dozens of Death Eaters in their hooded cloaks, throwing hexes into the crowd, obviously trying to clear out the people, not caring if they killed them in the process.

Hermione could hear them shouting in laughter as they did this and the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. Aurors were rushing out of the elevators, trying to do something about the huge mess, but they were completely defenseless since there was a possibility of hexing an innocent worker if they tried to get at the Death Eaters.

That's when Hermione caught sight of Harry running up towards the big block of Death Eaters at the front along with Lupin, Kingsley and Mr Weasley. At once, Hermione set forth as well, deciding she would assist them in whatever they were trying to do. She could see from the corner of her eyes Tonks trying to get people to stop shoving at the fireplaces and helping them one by one escape from the mess.

The second she reached the front, she began throwing spells at Death Eaters and dodging theirs. She was already in a fierce battle with one cloaked figure as Moody, Mrs Weasley, Bill and Fleur arrived with even more people following behind them. The people who were helping people get away were doing a good job, for Hermione realized the voices had gotten quieter. Now it was safer to battle.

She had completely lost track of how many were against how many. The hall was filled with shouts of hexes and screams of agony, or in some cases shouts of glee. Hermione had began battling two Death Eaters at once, one coming to her from both sides. She ducked just in time to avoid a curse from one of them, which ended up hitting the other one. While the caster was caught in surprise, she managed to stun him, allowing herself just a teeny smile before moving on to the next one.

As she took over two more cloaked figures, she saw Ron battling exactly three at once on the far side of the hall. She saw he was getting in trouble and all the other order members were too busy to help themselves, and Harry had completely disappeared to God-knows-where.

Quickly finishing off the current Death Eaters in the same exact manner as the other two (she rolled her eyes on the inside at their stupidity), she ran over to where Ron was putting up a decent fight for someone who was getting attacked from three sides. She Threw a hex at the one closest to her, nearly missing his ear. He had obviously felt the spell that had nearly hit him and turned around to face her.

Hermione felt him perk up as he saw her and quickly throw a spell at her. She blocked it off quite easily, but began having trouble once he really started to go. She could tell this one was a bit stronger than the ones she had battled previously and it took her a lot of effort to dodge all his curses. Soon, the two were in an intense battle session. Hermione began recognizing his technique and matching it with her own. Only after a couple of minutes, did she realize they had moved away from the rest of the group. She had been backing up slowly and it seemed this was exactly what the Death Eater seemed to have wanted.

Without realizing how it happened, Hermione all of a sudden lost grip of her wand, letting it fly across the room. She was being pinned up against the wall with a wand pointed at her face.

"Funny how we meet again, Granger." A familiar voice spoke to her.

"Malfoy." She said in realization.

"Always enthusiastic to see me, aren't you?" He chuckled and pushed his body into her, earning a groan on her part. He leaned closer to her ear. "You don't know how long I've wanted to get you in this position, Granger." He whispered. "Wand-less and defenseless and completely in my control."

"I will never be in your control." She spat at him. "You can't make me do anything."

"I wouldn't bet on that." His breath tickled her ear, sending shivers down her spine. Hermione was having trouble breathing. For some odd reason having his body so close to hers was making all her senses go a little crazy. With a flick of his wand, his hood was off and his face was revealed. He was smirking at her. "Now..." He looked at her questioningly. "What shall I do to the infamous Hermione Granger, now that I have her exactly where I want?"

"If you want to kill me then just do it." Hermione told him, trying to put as much hate into her voice as possible. She frowned when he laughed.

"And ruin all the fun?" He chuckled. "No way! I want to torture you..." He added on a more serious note. His voice had turned low and malicious. It kind of freaked Hermione out. "I want to hurt you in a way that no one has ever done. I want to completely break you. But how?" He thought out loud. "How do you break the smartest witch of our grade?"

Hermione stared back at him, at a loss of words. Her brain began working out strategies that would get her out of this situation; cry out for help, struggle to get free, hurt him somehow; but nothing would work and she knew it. She began panicking. What would he do to her? She tried to brace herself for whatever was coming. She tried to be calm, but found it was easier said than done.

But she only truly felt fear rush through her when she felt his hand on her thigh. She Gaspar loudly. No, no, no, no. He could not try to -

"What's the matter, Granger?" He whispered huskily in her ear. "Are you afraid that big bad Malfoy will hurt you?" His hand was traveling slowly upward, freaking her out more by the second.

"St - stop. Malfoy -" She stuttered. "Don't. Please." But he only chuckled.

"Who knew." He said. "I think I found out what freaks you out the most. Your weak link." His hand slipped under her robe. Hermione's body began trembling. She tried to move her arms to stop him but found they were already bound to the wall by some invisible ropes.

"Malfoy not even you are evil enough to do this." She whispered urgently, silently begging her words to be true. "I know you are better than this."

This time Malfoy gave a little laugh. "And you know this how?" He asked her. His hand was dangerously high up her thigh now. "And what are you afraid I'm going to do to you? Are you afraid that I'll _rape_ you?" He hissed at her, emphasizing the 'rape'.

Hermione whimpered and closed her eyes. She could feel her body began to shake as his hand finally reached the crotch of her pants. He leaned in closer again. "Relax." He whispered. "You don't have to make it painful. I could make you enjoy it."

Hermione whimpered again. She didn't even open her mouth. So many thoughts were rushing through her head. What was he trying to achieve by this. Once again she was puzzled by this boy's actions. And as his fingers began to slowly move around on her crotch, she forced herself to relax. She would only make it worse by tensing up and freaking herself out. She needed to think clearly about the situation so she could find a way out.

But luckily she didn't have to. Just as Malfoy's hand was ready to undo her pants, they heard a shout. "Malfoy, let's go!" Someone shouted. "It's over, let's go!"

Hermione heard him swear under his breath and look around his real quick. Turning back to her, he gave her a piercing stare and whispered words that Hermione would hear in her dreams almost every night for a long while after this.

"I'll be back for you, Granger."

With another smirk at her, he turned on the spot, disapparating away, leaving Hermione to collapse to the ground.

* * *

Curled up in her bed, Hermione was trying hard to fall asleep, but it was hard to do so. She couldn't close her eyes, because every time she did, she saw those misty gray eyes that had pierced hers with that intense stare twice now. It was very hard for her to get him out of her mind. It had already been three days since the attack, and she had barely gotten any sleep.

The whole Order was stressed out, though. They had been battling for a long time, before finally getting the Death Eaters to back up. It had only been by chance, too. Somehow during the time that Malfoy had cornered Hermione, some Death Eaters had taken out Moody, but not before he had called in some more support. The Death Eaters had been taken by surprise as more people showed up, which gave them time to corner them. Unlucky for the order, though, they weren't able to capture or kill any of them. The Order had only lost Moody, otherwise getting only minor injuries, but he still was a great loss. They couldn't afford any more of those after the death of Dumbledore.

But all this wasn't as bothersome to Hermione lately. All she could think about was those eyes and to what had almost happened. What she really didn't understand, other than Malfoy's intentions of course, was her dreams she'd been having about it. The dreams were what caused her to not want to sleep anymore. Of course she hadn't told anyone about them and she wasn't planning on it, for they were embarrassing and very very wrong.

She had been fantasies about her and Malfoy and possible scenarios that could've developed if the Death Eater hadn't called for Malfoy. But the weird thing was, that in her dreams she was actually enjoying the encounter. In her dreams, all she could hear was his whispers repeating over and over again. And his last words haunted were the worst. His threat was sending chills down her spine constantly, and she wasn't sure whether they were good or bad.

Hermione felt completely absurd at the thought of having sexual feelings for Malfoy, but her dreams portrayed just that. It made her want to not sleep so she wouldn't have them again, for she knew they were completely inappropriate and uncalled for.

She sighed. What in the world was going on with her? How come Malfoy - of all people_ Malfoy_ - was affecting her this way? What was it that got to her about him, other than the obvious stated previously? Why did his power, the change in his character intrigue her so much? Why did she get tingles in her stomach every time she remembered his body pressed so close to hers or his hand running up her thigh? Shouldn't she be feeling repulsed?

Sighing again, Hermione decided to give sleeping another shot. She was completely exhausted from the lack of sleep and the stress she had been dealing with lately. Closing her eyes, she tried hard not to think of a pair that belonged to someone she didn't want to be thinking of right now. As she felt sleep overtake her, she wished silently to herself that there would be no such dreams tonight. Her wish would not be granted.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys! Second chapter's done!! I hoped you guys liked it! I'm not sure if I did. I honestly don't know how I'm actually going to get them yet. I have to think a little bit for the next chapter. I'm not sure how it's happening yet, but I promise it WILL happen!!**

**Oh and another funny thing. So the part where Hermione was trying to get out of the "situation" that she was in with Malfoy, I was listening to a song while writing it. The song was called "Heaven Forbid" by the Fray. If you guys know that song (or even if you don't) there's a part in there that goes like "I don't know how to get you out of this one" and it just repeats it over and over again, and I was just like...woah!!!! ahahah. But yeah. Just random funny note. Lol.**

**Anyway I'm done now. Please review! I love hearing your thoughts! And thanks to all those ppl who have been doing it!!**

**xoxomrshmalfoyxoxo**


	4. III A little fun with Water

**Warning: There is quite a lot of OOC in this chapter. Especially on Hermione's part.**

She couldn't breathe. There were way too many people. She had to get out; escape. That's what she needed. But where? Hermione sighed. It was way too dangerous to travel anywhere alone these days. There was no way she could convince the others to let her go. She would have to sneak away again, and it's obvious how that turned out last time. _Stop._Hermione thought, forcing herself to not let her mind wander to the place she didn't want to go. Malfoy.

Hermione shook her head clear of thoughts and tried to think. Where could she go? Then something popped into her head. She could take Harry's cloak! As long as she made sure she wasn't going too far away and she didn't bump into anyone, no one would be able to see her. She could easily slip away and never get noticed.

A rush of excitement filling her, she quickly darted upstairs, making sure not to make any noise. Everyone was off doing their own thing, so she wasn't sure where Harry would be. She snuck into his room, and happy not to see him there, she quickly walked over to his trunk and looked for the cloak. The second she found it, she snatched it out and covered herself with it.

Hermione breathed in a big gulp of air the second she got outside. Her eyes closed, she just stood there, in front of the door that was now shut behind her and enjoyed the breeze around her. She hadn't gotten out in so long. All she needed was a walk to free her mind a little bit. Maybe afterwards she would finally be able to sleep.

She looked to her right, then her left, trying to decide which way to go. Her feet automatically turned left and that's where she began heading. She was walking at a surprisingly fast pace, and soon Hermione lost complete track of where she was going. The more she thought about her situation at hand, the more faster her feet walked. Everything, all the stress of the war, the death of Dumbledore, the gloominess of the world, and her recent dreams were all weighing heavily on her shoulders and she felt the faster she walked, the less those things became a burden. Soon she began to question whether she was actually trying to run away from the house. She felt like her body was trying to get her as far away from the house as possible.

Finally she sighed and slowed down, for the first time taking in her surroundings. She had come to the edge of what looked like a small woods. Looking around her, she realized she was completely alone. This wasn't a good sign. Her heart began to speed up a little bit. She was treading on dangerous water. But her curiosity started overtaking her as she looked interestedly into the forest.

Before she knew it, her feet were walking her cautiously into the edge of the little tree-covered area. She knew it was a bad idea to go in, but she was after all in a muggle surrounded area. She doubted Death Eaters would just be flying around. Plus she had the invisibility cloak to cover her if worse came to worst.

To her surprise, the woods were denser than she had anticipated and she found herself following a single path that seemed to lead to the center of the piece of land. She once in a while saw muggle signs that were covered with bushed and leaves of trees that had grown around them. She didn't really bother trying to read them.

Soon, she started to pick up the sound of water rushing, as if there was a little stream or waterfall or something. She began walking closer to the noise and was astouned by what she saw.

There indeed was a stream. In fact, it was a mini-waterfall even. She had come to a little clearing where there was a little pond full of the most clear water she had ever seen. The whole place seemed sort of magical. Hermione's heart was beating happily as she took in the beautiful surroundings. In the corner of the place there were a couple of ducks that were lazily walking around and swimming in the water. She smiled. She had just found her secret spot.

Her excitement was cut short, however, when she felt something in her pocket warm up. Furrowing her brows she looked down at her robe and something read glowing inside her right-hand pocket. She carefully reached down into it and searched with her hand for what was causing the sudden warmth. Her hand wrapped around what felt like a little glass ball and drew it out.

She brought the little red ball up to her face, holding it between her thumb and forefinger. It was rather tiny but was emitting so much light, she knew it wasn't normal. She saw the light kept increasing its intensity as she examined it closer, trying to figure out what it was. Realization began dawning on her. She had read something about a little glass ball like this before... What had it been called? She couldn't remember for the life of her. But if she was correct it was used for... No, it couldn't be... Could it? But who would...?

"I would." A voice whispered into her ear from behind. Hermione jumped and whipped around, drawing her wand at the same time. She gasped as realization hit her to who it was. _Oh fuck._ She thought.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" She asked, her heart beating furiously. She still had her wand drawn out, pointing it straight at him. But Malfoy didn't seem to care, for he was leaning against a tree, his arms crossed, sending her a lazy smirk.

"I suggest you put that away, Granger." He nodded towards the wand. "You won't need it right now."

"With you around, I can't be so sure." She hissed at him.

He put a mock hurt expression on his face. "You don't trust me?"

Hermione resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "What do you want?" she asked sharply.

Malfoy pushed himself away from the tree and began walking towards her, his face returning to its smirking position. Hermione began backing up, not letting him come any closer to her than she wanted him to, not that him simply being here was doing it already.

"I wanted to see you." He told her simply, as if it was the most normal thing that he would want to see her.

"Cut the bullshit, Malfoy." She spat at him. Why did he always have to be so infuriating? "Why did you put the tracker in my cloak?" She asked.

"Well, you see," He began, his smirk growing. "I feel like we never got to finish our conversation the other day at the Ministry." He saw the blood rushing to her face. "And I thought I would want an opportunity to finish what we started." His voice had gotten low and husky and Hermione realized that she had let him get way too close to her. His eyes were now moving to her lips and she could feel his breath on her face.

Hermione was just about to retort back and threaten to curse him, but then all of a sudden a wave of memories of the previous nights came rushing back into her brain. Their proximity reminded her of the reason she hadn't been able to sleep... Of the reason she hadn't been able to stop thinking about him... Of the reason she even went out on this walk anyway...

Why was she getting so hot and bothered? This shouldn't be happening. It seemed that Malfoy had noticed her flushed appearance as well and his eyes sparkled for a second with what looked like surprise, before it went as quickly as it came. He locked his gaze on hers, obviously trying to get into her head. Hermione willed herself strongly to close her mind, but found it impossible under his intense gaze and the heat radiating off of him.

She forced herself to look away from him, but it was already too late. He had seen exactly what she didn't want him to see and when she looked back at his face, there was a sly grin on his face. There was a sparkle in his eyes that made her completely uncomfortable and she was about to step away when...

"I feel like I'm ready to go swimming, don't you?" He asked, stepping away from her. Hermione was completely caught off guard by his remark and watched in awe as Malfoy turned his back towards her and starting to unbutton his cloak. He let it slip off, revealing his black slacks and black sleaveless sweater. He turned back at her and smirked.

"I mean you discovered this wonderful place, might as well use it, right?" He asked, taking off his sweater, leaving him only in a dress shirt and his slacks. Hermione's heart started beating faster again as she watched him unbutton that shirt too, revealing his pale but firm chest inch by inch.

She forced herself to raise her wand at him again. "Malfoy, will you stop this nonsense!" She exclaimed angrily. "What makes you think I won't just curse you?"

He finally took his shirt off, leaving him bare chested. Hermione forced herself to look away, though this didn't stop the blush from creeping up her neck. "Because," He said, smirking at her. He took off his shoes and socks. "I know you want to swim with me."

She watched in horror as he undid his belt, then zipper, and let his slacks fall down. He was wearing silky green boxers that looked as like they cost more than her whole outfit. She thanked the Gods above when he left his boxers on and turned around, jumping into the water in one smooth movement.

Hermione watched him sink under and looked around nervously. What was stopping her from leaving right now? She felt herself being stuck in the most ridiculous position. To stay here, with a dangerous Death Eater, and find out what his true intentions are, or go back home and pretend like nothing ever happened.

But Hermione knew she was too curious to let something like that happen. She wanted to know why Malfoy was set on spending time with her, since as of late he seemed to have developed a knack for finding her anywhere she went.

She watched him resurface and look back at her. "What are you waiting for, Granger?" He asked. "The water is absolutely incredible!" He grinned at her.

What the fuck was wrong with this kid? Why was he acting so weird. Hermione groaned. "Malfoy, what are you playing at?" She asked furiously. He was annoying the shit out of her. "Will you please stop acting like you're inebriated and tell me what you're trying to achieve?!" She was so frustrated by now, she even forgot to point her wand at him as he slowly walked out of the water and closer to her.

She just simply stared at him, her eyebrows furrowed in frustration and annoyance, waiting for him to answer her question. He got a little closer to her than she would have liked, leaving only a couple inches between them, but Hermione refused to be intimidated. He gave her a half smile.

"Has anyone ever told you that you look adorable when you're upset?" He told her quietly and calmly.

That was enough. That did it for Hermione. She groaned in frustration and shook her head. "This is getting ridiculous. I'm leaving!" she exclaimed and turned around to walk away, and she would've, had he not held her back.

Just as she was about to walk away, he grabbed her forearm and turned her back around. "No." He said as he spun her back around, catching her close to his body with his other arm. Hermione found herself pressed full on against him, his right had wrapped around her waste, holding the small of her back. She looked up at him, his hair dripping on her.

The body contact made Hermione's head go fuzzy, but she refused to let it affect her. "You're making me wet." She whispered, her voice sounding more husky than she had intended it to be.

As soon as the words left her mouth, she regretted them. Malfoy quirked and eyebrow at her, a hint of a smirk behind his lips. Hermione blushed harder than she had ever in her life as she broke the eye contact. "Not like that!" She tried to explain. "What I meant was my robes.." She trailed off, looking down onto the ground. She huffed, this time in embarrassment, and tried to push herself away from him, but he only gripped her firmer.

The next thing she knew, Malfoy's breath was on her ear. "I wouldn't be surprised if it was that way, Granger." He whispered huskily. "After those dreams you've been having..."

Hermione gasped. She definitely hadn't expected that. Fuck. Fuck shit fuck! She had no way of denying what he had seen only moments before in her mind. She had been dumb enough to let him get to her long enough for him to see the dreams she had been having about him. Oh no... What was she going to do now. "But I know of another way I could get you wet..." He whispered. Hermione looked up at him, confused.

But before she had time to figure it out, Malfoy had picked her up and threw her into the pond. Hermione gave a shriek of surprise, but it was drowned as she sank underneath the water. She saw something splash into the water next to her and she knew that Malfoy had jumped after her. She quickly resurfaced and turned to look for Malfoy.

When she done a complete circle around herself she found him smirking at her about a foot away from her. She immediately jumped back. "Malfoy! What the hell do you think you're doing!" She yelled at him furiously. She felt the weight of the water on her clothes weigh her down.

"Simply making you swim with me." He replied calmly.

"You are an absolute idiot!" She exclaimed. Noticing she was still clutching her wand in her hand, she tried to raise her arm, but found her cloak to heavy to do it. When she heard him chuckle she glared up at him, only too see that he was once again getting close to her.

"Why don't you just take it off?" He asked her. "It would make cursin me, or attempting to, much easier." He smirked at her as he grabbed her by the collar of her robe. He started to move the heavy material off of her shoulders. Hermione once again found herself unable to move away from him and she shivered as she felt him hands graze her arms. Finally, the heavy cloak had slipped completely off of her and with a snap of Malfoy's finger the disappeared. Hermione assumed that he had thrown it somewhere behind them on the ground.

She was left wearing a simple t-shirt and a pair of jeans, which were also getting heavy. But at least she could stand where they were, so she was able to steady herself. Malfoy still didn't back up from her. "There you go," He whispered. "Much better, isn't it?" He asked as he took a hold of her hand with the wand in it and lifted it out of the water. Hermione simply let him do it, feeling her nerves go on fire when he touched her. He pointed the wand so it dabbed him right on his throat and sneaked his other arm around her waist once again.

"Go ahead, Granger." He whispered, getting near her ear again. "Curse me. Bring me to the order. I could be your prisoner." Their cheeks grazed and Hermione felt her breath hitch in her throat. "You could torture information out of me. I'm sure everyone would be so proud of you for bringing in a Death Eater." Hermione felt his tongue flick out at her earlobe and had to stop herself from moaning. "Imagine the look on Potter's face when you bring me in. And Weasel would probably jump you and kiss you right then and there, I'm sure." He pressed closer against her. Hermione's eyes fluttered shut. Malfoy's hand was still holding her wand hand firmly, making the wand poke him.

"Come on, Granger. Don't you want revenge for all those years of torture I inflicted upon you? Endless name-calling. The murder of Dumbledore was my fault as well." Hermione felt herself go light-headed. His words were causing strange sensations inside her. She knew that she should probably do something. Act on his words. Everything he was saying was true. So why couldn't she find enough strength to go through with it? "I'm right here. You could have me captured in no time. It's now or never, Granger. Come on, I'm giving myself willingly."

But Hermione didn't move. All she did was breathe heavily and let her head lean on his. "But you can't do it, can you?" The tone in his voice changed suddenly. It was harsher now. "I affect you, don't I? I make you weak. You can't gather enough strength to go through with these words. Even when I put myself at your mercy you can't manage to fight me." His teeth took her earlobe between them and nibbled on it lightly. Hermione sighed. "See, Granger. This is what true power is. To be able to control someone without even raising your wand hand. To win someone over without a single spell."

He dropped her hand and let it sink back into the water. Hermione opened her eyes and saw him staring at her flustered state. His eyes were gleaming evilly and he wore a smirk on his face. Hermione couldn't even think straight. All she knew was the Malfoy's head was inching closer to her. Slowly but surely his lips neared her own. Now they were barely an inch apart and he cocked his head to one side. Hermione let her eyes flutter shut, her lips tingling in anticipation for what she was sure would come...

Just as their lips grazed, Malfoy flinched in pain and released his grip on her. His right hand flew up to grip his left forearm where she knew to be the Dark Mark. He collected himself quickly and looked up at her. He stepped closer to her and leaned closer, whispering, "We'll finish this another time. I will find you again."

And without another word, malfoy got out of the water, and with a snap of his finger he was dry and fully dressed again. He grabbed his wand and with a little _pop_ he had vanished into thin air, leaving Hermione staring at the spot where he had stood just moments earlier. As she slowly regained her ability to think and process with her brain, only one thought was running through her mind.

What in Merlin's beard had just happened?

**AN: Well here you have it guys. I hope you liked it! Sorry it took me a while. But there was definitely a lot more Dramione interaction this time, so I hoped you would enjoy it!! Please don't forget to review it! And everybody should check out my other story "Captured and Broken" It's a Lucius/Ginny pairing. Rare and weird, I know. But give it a shot!!**

**So I'm thinking some more smut next chapter? Well definitely within the next 3 chappies or so...**

**xoxomrshmalfoyxoxo**


	5. IV Breaking

"Hey Hermione." Ginny said, walking into their shared room.

"Hey." Hermione replied quietly. She was gazing out of the window, thinking. Ginny looked at Hermione carefully, taking in her state. She was wearing her pajamas that she'd been wearing all day and her hair was unkempt. There were dark circles under her eyes, showing the sleepless nights of the past week.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked cautiously, hoping not to scare Hermione away. She didn't want her to pull the 'nothing is wrong' thing.

"Hmm?" Hermione replied, not looking away from the window. She wasn't really paying much attention to Ginny at the moment. Her mind was somewhere else...

"Do you want to maybe tell me... you know... what's wrong?" She asked tentatively. Hermione sighed and closed her eyes. The others had been asking her for the reason she'd been so distracted lately. Of course, she'd been avoiding the question, telling them she was fine. But obviously they weren't buying. Hermione didn't blame them. She wouldn't either.

Ginny came and sat next to her on her bed. "Look, Hermione." She continued. "I know something has been bothering you. And I know it must be something big for you to be this distracted." Hermione finally looked at the red headed girl. Her eyes were pleading with her to answer. "All I want to know is what it is. I just don't understand why you feel like you can't tell us."

Hermione sighed again. The guilt she had been feeling for the past few days intensified by tenfolds. She knew she owed it to them to let them know what was going on with her. But she just couldn't. They would never understand. Heck, she didn't even know what was happening! All of a sudden she felt these strange things... These strange urges... It was so completely wrong. It wasn't right in the least bit. And if she herself didn't even understand how could they even begin to comprehend?

But Hermione knew she had to tell them something, or else they would never let it go. She looked back up at Ginny and gave the poor girl a sad smile.

"Oh, Ginny..." She told the girl slowly. "How I wish I could share with you everything I'm feeling... But the truth is I don't even know for myself... How could I possibly tell you?"

Ginny looked taken aback for a second. "What do you mean you don't know? I mean surely you must know what is making you so upset?" The girl asked with confusion.

"It's not that simple." Hermione looked down. "I'm afraid I can't tell you. But you're just going to have to trust me when I say I will be okay. It has nothing to do with any of you. It's just some confusion that I've been experiencing as of late. Maybe in due time, I will share with you the cause for it."

"But why not now?" Ginny asked in desperation. "Hermione if it's something bad... You know I will never judge you, no matter what! You're like my family now."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at this. "Yeah, well... I wouldn't be so sure about that." She said. When Ginny looked at her with even more confusion, Hermione looked down again. "Gods, Ginny. Even I'm not sure what's happening to me. But lately I haven't been myself. I've started..." Hermione searched for the right words. "...feeling things I shouldn't. And if I don't work out my issues, I could make a mistake that could be fatal for not only myself, but also everyone in the Order."

"Okay, now you have no choice but to explain." Ginny retorted. "There is no way you can tell me that and expect me to be satisfied. I mean, come on, Hermione!" She said. When the other girl looked at her with worry, she reached over and held her hand. "I promise you, no matter what it is, no matter what you have done, I won't tell anyone or judge you for it. I promise, Hermione."

Hermione took a deep breath. Could she honestly tell Ginny? What would she do? Could she really tell the girl to not say anything to anyone? Her brain was battling it all out, but Hermione already knew that she had no choice but to tell her. She felt like she might explode otherwise.

"You're going to freak." She said quietly, not looking up. "But this has been going on for a good time now. I will completely understand if you don't look at me the same after this, but here it goes." Hermione took another deep breath and began her story. She started with a detailed encounter of Flourish & Blott's and went on to explain what had happened at the battle at the ministry. Blushing deeply, she continued with the dreams she had had afterwards and finally, explained what had happened at the clearing in the forest.

The whole time, Hermione didn't look up at Ginny, and felt the girl's mood change from surprise, to shock, to disbelief. Out of the corner of her eyes Hermione saw her jaw drop as she told the part about her dreams. Ginny had obviously expected something more along the lines of Hermione being afraid of Malfoy, after he had implied rape at the ministry, but instead she had shocked the girl by telling the story how she was lusting after the boy.

Finally, Hermione had finished her story. "So, I don't know. I don't know what it is. I have no idea why whenever he gets close to me I go so weak. So helpless. I can't move, I can't think straight! I feel like I'm not even myself. And the worst of it is, I can't stop thinking about him. Not about being scared of him, or how much I hate him... I can't stop thinking about the chills I get when he gets close to me, or how the power radiates from him, making me lightheaded." Hermione explained. She was on the verge of tears now. It had really taken a lot to admit this.

Now that she was done, Hermione still didn't dare look up at Ginny. She was deathly afraid of the girl's reaction. Everything depended on the next few sentences that would be spoken, and she couldn't handle seeing the shock and remorse that Ginny's face would be showing. But the room stayed quiet for a good minute, neither of the girls speaking. Hermione didn't dare say more, and it seemed that Ginny was at a loss for words.

Finally, Ginny spoke. "Wow..." She said quietly. Hermione finally looked up at her, prepared to wince at the girl's expression. But when she saw Ginny's face, she didn't wince. Her eyes were as wide as saucers and she was looking out of the window, a distant expression on her face.

"I know..." Hermione continued, all of a sudden feeling the urge to explain herself. "I know that it's wrong and I'm being foolish and stupid. But I really can't help it. I mean I don't even know what Malfoy's motives are. I'm sure it's some sort of plan to get closer to the Order and what I did was really dangerous. I should have hexed him and brought him in or _something_! I'm so foolish I put myself and the Order in so much da-"

"Stop." Ginny interrupted Hermione, looking back at her for the first time since she had finished her story. She wore a mysterious look on her face. "You're serious aren't you?" She asked.

Hermione looked down in shame and nodded. Ginny sighed heavily. "Look, Hermione, I can't say I'm not shocked up I'm going to stick to my word and not judge you." Ginny continued. "How did this happen?"

Hermione looked back up at her friend. "I don't know, Ginny! That's the thing. I'm so confused and appalled at myself!"

Ginny smiled at her friend. "I mean I've got to say that you really chose the worst person to lust after." She said, but her voice sounded amused. "I know the Malfoys can be good looking and stuff, but really, Hermione? You've hated him for how long?"

"I know, I know!" Hermione replied, her voice now getting desperate. "But I can't help it, Gin! What is wrong with me? He is a Death Eater for heaven's sake!"

And to Hermione's surprise, Ginny's smile got even bigger. "If there's one thing I know about lusting after someone, Hermione, then it's the fact that you won't get him out of your system until you have him."

Hermione's eyes widened. "What do you mean?'

"I mean, that unless you sleep with him, you're not going to be satisfied." Ginny replied, her expression getting a bit grimmer now. "Of course we can't have you do that, can we? That would be very dangerous, indeed."

Hermione groaned in frustration. "Fuck hormones." She said. "I think this bloody war is making me go insane. But what do I do now?" She asked, looking at Ginny with a desperate look, silently begging for her to give her the answer to all her problems.

"I don't know..." Ginny replied, looking out the window, a thoughtful expression on her face. "I guess you have to just wait. He said he was going to contact you again, right?" Hermione nodded. "Okay, well I say meet him somewhere next time, make sure you're safe. Otherwise I'll be here and just send me a signal if you're in danger. Who knows, Hermione... You could turn this into something good for the Order."

"What do you-"

"I mean, that whatever Malfoy's intentions are with you, if he has seriously taken up an interest in you, you could turn him into a link to the Death Eaters. We could use him to figure out what the opposition is planning."

Hermione nodded once again. She had thought about that. Of course, she didn't know whether Malfoy had been ordered by Voldemort to get closer to her or whether it was his own perverted self that wanted to 'break' her so badly. She sighed and lay down on the bed. For right now, it was better to just see what happened. She would follow Ginny's advice and wait for Malfoy to contact her.

--

Just like Hermione expected, Malfoy contacted her not long after her conversation with Ginny. In fact it was only the next day when she felt something heat up in her pocket once again, but this time she saw that it was a portkey. How Malfoy had managed to put it in her pocket that day, she didn't know, but she knew she didn't have much time before the Portkey would take her to their meeting place.

Luckily, Ginny was in the room with her when this happened and she quickly looked at her. "Ginny, it's a portkey!" She exclaimed. Ginny looked alarmed and scared at the same time.

"Hermione, go! But send me your patronus if you need help. I'll bring as many people as possible." She said hurridly.

Hermione looked absolutely petrified, but with all the strength she could muster she took the portkey, which was a little galleon, into her hand and waited for that familiar tug in her belly. She didn't have to wait long for the next second, she felt it and the whole room vanished around her.

The next thing she knew, Hermione was thrown onto an earthy ground. She stopped her fall with her hands and sank to the ground. Without letting a moment pass by, she quickly got up, drawing her wand at the same time and looked around.

She immediately recognized where she was. It was the same clearing that she had last seen Malfoy. Apparently he had been waiting for her, because Hermione saw him leaning casually against the tree opposite of her. She quickly pointed her wand at him.

"What the hell, Malfoy?" Hermione exclaimed, pretending to be surprised, although she had clearly known that it would be him who had brought her here.

"Granger, do you have to point your wand at me all the time?" He asked, his voice a bit annoyed. "You know you're not going to hex me, so why bother?"

Hermione glared at him. "Well, you see, Malfoy. You have that one mark on your arm that shows you are a Death Eater. And I don't know what that means to you, but to me it means you're pure evil and can't be trusted, so naturally I'm going to point my wand at you in case you try to hurt me." She spat at him.

Malfoy chuckled. "I had no idea you could be funny, Granger." He teased. "I was obviously mistaken." He pushed off the tree and walked towards her. "But I thought that we had came to an understanding last time that you wouldn't hex me or vice versa."

"I'm sorry, but didn't you hear the part where I said I don't trust you, Malfoy?" Hermione hissed at him.

He took another step closer. "I'm not saying you should trust me, Granger, because quite frankly you would be very mistaken to do so. But do you see me pointing a wand at you?" He quirked an eyebrow at her. When she still didn't move, he sighed and put his hand in his pocket. Hermione tensed and her grip on her wand tightened, ready to attack if she needed to. But Malfoy merely took his wand out and threw it to the ground behind him. "See? Now I'm completely wandless. The least you could do now is put yours away for the time being."

Hermione squinted her eyes at him suspiciously. She looked at the wand on the ground behind him and flicked her own wand at it. It came zooming towards her and she caught it in her hand. She then stowed away both his and hers in her pocket. Malfoy didn't even look bothered by the fact that she had taken his wand.

"Now, Malfoy." She said. "Would you care to tell me why you are stalking me all the time now?"

Malfoy smirked at her and walked closer. Now he was really close to her again. Hermione began backing up, but soon came to realize that he had backed her into a tree.

"I thought we had already settled this." Malfoy told her quietly. "I thought I had already made my intentions clear."

Hermione shook her head, trying hard not to lose herself once again. But it was so damn hard when he was standing so close. His cologne was filling her nostrils and making her head go all fuzzy. What the hell was wrong with her? Why couldn't she regain control?

"I can see I was mistaken about you again, Granger." He continued. "Because you are not as smart as everyone seems to think." His hand came up to her face and he stroked her cheek with his finger. He leaned in close to her ear, his body now fully pressing against hers. "Remember the ministry, Granger? Remember what almost happened that night?"

Hermione felt anger bubbling in her, along with fear. "Remember how you almost raped me? Yes, I vaguely recall it." She tried to sound angry, but her voice wasn't as strong as she had wanted it to sound.

Malfoy chuckled again. "But you're so wrong, Granger. It wouldn't have been rape. Because I know, deep down you wanted it, too." He whispered. Hermione made to move, but Malfoy grabbed her hands and forced them above her head. Hermione whimpered in pain as he slammed her wrists against the rough tree. "And I can tell you still want it... I've seen your thoughts, Granger. You've been having dreams... _naughty_ dreams. You want me, and you hate yourself for it."

Hermione tried to shake her head, tried to move, but Malfoy only pushed against her harder. His firm body against hers was too much for her and she closed her eyes and gasped. "Please..." She whimpered. "Malfoy, don't."

But Malfoy ignored her. "So now how could you not understand my intentions when I've made them so clear?" He continued, his mouth moving against her ear. "When I told you that night at the ministry that my one dream was to break everyones favorite Mudblood. To find your weakness and use it against you. You see Granger, I have always had to listen to everyone talk about what a fantastic witch you are, about how talented and smart you are. But I know better. You are just a worthless Mudblood. And nothing would give me more pleasure than to break you. Turn you against yourself. Not to mention it would be fantastic to see bloody Potter's reaction when he finds out his best friend slept with the hated Draco Malfoy."

Hermione's eyes had now formed tears and she felt so completely powerful. How could this be happening? The man befor eher had completely admitted to hating - no - _despising_ her, and all she could do was helplessly cry while he took advantage of her. Her whole body had seemed to have turned against her and she could still hear his cruel words echoing in her thoughts. Fear had gripped her whole heart as she realized that this was the end.

This was it. Malfoy had won. He had gotten exactly what he wanted, because no matter what he did now, Hermione wouldn't be able to defend herself. She was completely at his mercy.

With as much strength as she coud muster, Hermione opened her eyes to find Malfoy watching her, a victorious glint in his eyes. She felt one of his hands move as he held hers firmly against the trees with only one of his own, letting the other slowly trace down her arm. It reached her body and began moving down her side slowly and Hermione felt herself shiver under his light touch. She couldn't deny the fact that she was really enjoying it.

"Malfoy..." she breathed. She closed her eyes again, fighting the urge to moan as his hand slipped under her robe and made contact with her skin. "Malfoy, please... You've already won. I'm completely at your mercy. What else do you want?"

He chuckled lightly once again. The hairs on the back of Hemrione's neck stood on end at the smooth sound. He pressed against her harder as his hand moved upward. "It's not enough. I have to have you completely." And with that his lips made contact with her neck.

This time, Hermione couldn't surpress a moan. His hand had now reached the wire of her bra and was slowly cupping her breast and his teeth grazed her flesh. Hermione, hating herself more with each second that passed by, involuntarily tilted her head to give him better access.

"Go to hell, Malfoy." She hissed as his tongue flew out to lick the spot he had just bitten. Hermione could tell he was trying to leave a mark on her. He laughed against her neck as he heard those words, but didn't stop to say anything. Instead he continued the assault on her body.

He began kissing up her neck towards her jaw line as his hand found the clasp to her bra, which was conveniently in the front and undid it. His mouth was now kissing up towards hers, moving slowly from her jaw line towards the corner of her mouth. She turned her head a little bit and their lips finally met.

Hermione felt a million shots of electricity curse through her body as his lips began moving against hers. He was kissing her slowly but firmly and to her great distaste, she found herself kissing back. His hand now made contact with one of her hardened nipples and she let out a gasp. Malfoy took this opportunity to deepen the kiss as he moved his tongue inside her mouth.

She heard herself moan into the kiss as their tongues made contact. She had been trying so hard to regain control this whole time, but even her last attempts stopped as he began to massage her tongue with his and explore her mouth. She sighed into the kiss as he began to fondle her nipple with his fingers. Hermione's world seemed to be spinning around her as Malfoy took over her every sense. She felt every nerve in her body react to him and felt the electricity shoot through her like she had been connected to an outlet. Her nose was filled with his scent and her lips couldn't get enough of his taste. She could've never imagined anything so wrong tasting this good.

Finally, the two broke apart for a second, gasping for air. Hermione let her eyes linger shut a little longer before opening them to see him staring at her intently, the smirk completely wiped off his face. Her expression changed from complete bliss to confusion as she saw him look at her suspiciously. From the completely breathless state he was in, Hermione could tell he had felt everything she had during that moment of passion. For a second, she felt his eyes search hers for an answer. An answer to why he had enjoyed it as much as she had, perhaps?

But the moment was completely ruined, because in the next second his lips were on hers again, but this time a little rougher. This did not mean, however, that Hermione enjoyed it any less. His hand was back to massaging her breast again and her senses were once again in overload.

She knew she was completely forgetting his intentions, his nasty words, but she also knew that at the moment she didn't care. Didn't care what the consequences of her actions were. The only thing that mattered at the moment was the feel of him against her and the wonderful way their bodies fit together. She felt her panties getting soaked in her own excitement and knew it was way too late to stop this. She had to go through with it.

His lips were traveling down to her neck again. She moaned again as his hands left her breast and began moving southward, reaching her jeans in a matter of seconds. He let his hand travel around to her back and give her arse a little squeeze before moving to the front again and beginning to unbutton her pants. Her anticipation heightened when she felt his fingers skim the seam of her knickers and she felt herself grinding into him.

Malfoy let out a little groan of his own. Hermione could feel his erection clearly pressed into her stomach and knew he was looking forward to this as well. It seemed that Malfoy had realized that she wasn't going to fight back anymore, because in the next moment he finally let go of her hands on the tree and brought his hand to help undress her. Her cloak was discarded of and nearly ripped off her body before she was slammed against the tree again.

Hermione's finally free hands now began undoing his own cloak as she tried desperately to get it off of him. She finally managed to do so and they were both standing there with only a couple more layers separating them. She felt him rip at her shirt and found it falling off her body, leaving her nearly exposed to him. Her bra already undone was also easily discarded of.

Malfoy quickly pressed himself against her, but for Hermione it wasn't enough. She pulled his shirt over his head, completely avoiding the process of unbuttoning it. The second his chest made contact with hers, Hermione moaned quite loudly. His bare skin against hers felt incredible. She let her fingers rake over his back and wrapped a leg around his hip.

His fingers were now back to teasing the top of her pubic area, leaving her to sigh frustratedly. She pulled his lips against hers and began kissing him again fiercely, hoping to convert a message of desperation to him. To her pleasure, it worked out, for in the next second, his fingers entered her knickers and made contact with her damp flesh. Hermione let out a loud moan.

She felt him smirk against her lips. "So wet for me, Granger..." He whispered. He plunged a finger into her, taking her completely off guard, causing her to gasp. His finger moved into her as far as it could reach and pulled out again, only to plunge in again as two. His fingers were pumping into her as his thumb drew circles around her clit, never completely touching it.

Hermione was losing her mind at this point. She had lost all sense of what was up or down, left or right. She only knew that his fingers were making her feel things that making love to any other man had never made her feel. She let out another moan and felt herself drifting closer to the edge. But before it got too far, she felt his fingers retreat. She moaned in protest and he chuckled, but she didn't hesitate to help him as he pulled off her pants, leaving her simply clad in her skimpy underwear.

For a second, Hermione saw something dangerous flash in his eyes as he took in the sight of her, looking completely flustered and naked in front of him. But it was gone within the next second. Hermione couldn't tell what it had been, but she felt like he had looked like a starving animal, about to ravish its prey. The thought of it only caused her to shiver in anticipation, but all thought was lost when he pressed his groin against hers.

Now feeling that Malfoy was much too overdressed, Hermione reached down to his pants and began to undo the belt. She was able to get it off pretty quickly and managed to pull them down. Now Malfoy was left in his dark and silky boxers with were tremendously tented. Hermione eyed it with a look of hunger on her face that was apparently too obvious, because Malfoy once again chuckled and pushed against her, making her moan again.

"Tell me what you want, Granger, and you shall get it." He hissed as he nibbled her ear. His fingers began stroking her from out of her panties. She felt him shift as he pulled himself out of his boxers and shoved hers aside. "Just tell me what you need and I will give it to you." He repeated.

Hermione whimpered. She was so completely turned on right now, she couldn't stand it any longer. The sight of his enormous manhood wasn't helping much either. "Malfoy..." She breathed. He pushed harder. She moaned. "Don't make me say it, please..."

"_Say it_." He hissed more harshly this time. She could tell he couldn't wait much longer either.

"I need you... I need _you_, Malfoy... Oh, Gods, just fuck me."

No sooner had the words left her mouth, Malfoy thrust into her with ease. Hermione let out her loudest moan yet and Malfoy groaned. "Goddamn, Granger." He choked. "So tight..."

He began thrusting into her more, as he helped her wrap one of her legs around him. This gave him better penetration and soon he was thrusting into her so hard that her back hit the tree with every movement. Hermione knew that this would leave marks for later, but right now she didn't care. All that mattered was the incredible feeling of his huge cock buried deep inside her walls and the immense pleasure it was giving her.

She was biting her lip in pleasure as he continued his powerful movements inside her. He was hitting her g-spot each and every time, causing her moans and screams to get louder. Damn, she had never felt like this before. Not once, ever, had any man taken her like this. She felt furious at herself for not having ripped off Malfoy's clothes the second she had seen him in Flourish & Blott's.

The two began feeling the built up tension in their abdomens, feeling themselves get closer and closer to the edge. Hermione was having trouble breathing at this point, because every thrust, every penetration, felt better than the one before and she knew that soon everything would explode inside her eyes. Her muscles began contracting around his cock and he felt her getting close.

"Scream my name, Granger." His whispered. "Scream it as I make you come."

Hermione moaned as she felt his finger find her clit and rub it furiously. She came undone. "Oh, Merlin! Malfoy!" She screamed as he pushed her over the edge. Stars erupted before her eyes and everything else went black. Her clenching muscles did it for him, as well. She felt him groan loudly as his cock began shooting his semen into her.

They both rode out each others orgasms, making it all last for as long as possible. Hermione gave out a last moan and slumped against the tree. Had Malfoy not fallen against her in his own exhaustion, her knees would have given in under her weight. The two stood like that for a good couple minutes, panting against each other, regaining their strength.

Hermione's eyes were closed and her head was leaning against the tree, her mind and body still buzzing from the amazing experience. She barely even bothered to open them when she felt him slowly move out and away from her. Her head was still foggy and dizzy, so she barely comprehended it as Malfoy moved to pick up his clothes, drawing out his wand from her robe and flicking it over them, cleaning them up. She saw him point the wand at her and felt something warm in her uterus as he cast what she knew to be a contraceptive spell. With another flick of his wand, Malfoy was dressed, leaving her to shiver slightly with the lack of his body heat.

He moved back towards. Hermione was still a little fuzzy as he approached her with his infamous smirk. "How does it feel?" He asked. When she didn't respond but merely looked back at him blankly, he continued to smirk. Leaning in closer, he whispered, "How does it feel to be broken, Granger?"

Hermione was slowly coming up from the buzz and managed to stand up straighter as he looked down at her again. She hoped he would help her get dressed or something, but the bastard merely winked at her before stepping away and spinning in place, disapparating before her eyes.

It was only then that Hermione managed to muster the strength to gather her clothes and wand before she dressed herself. She sighed once and closed her eyes, willing herself to not think about what she had just done. Willing herself to go back to her room and sleep before she even began contemplating what in the world she had just brought herself into. And she felt thankful when she saw a little coin light up blue in the middle of the clearing, and quickly ran closer to it, touching it with her finger before feeling like the earth was pulled out from underneath her.

"Hermione! What happened?" An anxious voice called to her, the second she landed back in the room.

--

**Hey Guys! Sorry it's always taking me so long to update! But I know this chapter was kinda long so I really hope it was worth it. I really liked this one, so please don't forget to give me your opinion on it! Do review please!!**

**xoxomrshmalfoyxoxo**


	6. V Screams of agony vs pleasure

_"Hermione! What happened?!" an anxious voice called to her, the second she landed back in the room._

Where she found the strength to pick herself up and walk over to the bed before collapsing onto it, Hermione did not know. The only thing she was aware of was how tired her body was as Ginny quickly joined her on the bed. She could almost feel the questioning look burning through her, but she remained silent nonetheless. Instead she groaned and rolled onto her side, closing her eyes and wishing fully to not have to think at the moment.

How could she possibly explain her actions? She didn't even want to let herself ponder over what had happened. She felt like if she did, then her whole world might crumble. "Hermione...?" Ginny's voice was really soft as she slowly looked upon her friend in concern. The concern was what did it for her. Hermione felt her eyes sting as tears welled up, but she willed them not to fall. "What did he do to you?" She heard.

_Oh God... _That's when she couldn't help it anymore. Her body contracted as she began to sob quietly, the memories of the past hour no longer able to be kept away. Her actions weighing heavily on her whole body, causing it to groan in protest. She felt Ginny's hands on her back, trying to soothe her, but Ginny couldn't make it better. No one could. Heck, Ginny thought _he_ had done something to _her_. But no... Hermione had willingly given her body to the devil, right after being told how much he despised her.

No. Hermione definitely couldn't tell Ginny anything. She wouldn't be able to explain his words. She wouldn't be able to recite them back to her and then tell her what she did. She just simply couldn't tell Ginny how she demeaned herself in front of the bastard, or tell her she willingly gave into his commands and _helped_ him achieve his goal of 'breaking' her. She couldn't tell Ginny about how much she had enjoyed his touch, his kisses, the feel of him inside her. No, she simply couldn't. She would not allow herself to watch as the look in Ginny's eyes changed and she realized what a little whore Hermione really was.

"Hermione, I'm really worried." Ginny said slowly. "Do you want me to get anyone for help? Are you hurt?" The words only caused Hermione to cry harder. If Ginny knew how truly hurt she really was. But the hurt hadn't come in the hands of Malfoy. No, she had done this all by herself. But of course, Hermione didn't voice any of this. Instead, she just shook her head no.

"Then what's wrong?" There was a little more desperation in Ginny's voice now. "Why won't you tell me?" _If I told her she probably wouldn't believe me._ Hermione thought. _No body would. Who could believe that perfect little Granger completely let herself go and willingly let her enemy abuse her._ Hermione hid her face in her hands in shame. What had she become?

Then she heard a little gasp. The sound made Hermione panic for some reason, yet she didn't know why. "You -" Ginny broke off, apparently not being able to get it out of her mouth. "Did you -" Hermione stopped crying and looked up at her friend. Ginny's mouth was hanging open as she looked down at Hermione, shock evident in her eyes. Hermione was afraid to keep looking, but she also didn't want to look away. Instead, she silently pleaded with Ginny to not judge her. To not be revolted by her. Carefully, she nodded.

"Oh." Ginny replied, her face dropping. "But... How...?" She asked slowly.

Hermione closed her eyes again and looked away. Fuck. How could she explain herself? On one hand, Hermione hated the idea of Ginny thinking of her differently, of ruining her image in Ginny's eyes. But on the other hand, she felt like she completely deserved being hated, being scorned for her actions.

Suddenly, Ginny perked up. Hermione looked back up at her. "You have _got_ to tell me everything, Hermione." She said. When Hermione looked at her with surprise, she rolled her eyes. "We can discuss the ethics of it later, and what it means and all that shite, but right now I just need to know one thing: Was it amazing?"

Hermione couldn't help it. She giggled. This caused Ginny to giggle, and soon the two were both rolling on the bed, clutching their stomachs and laughing. But Hermione knew they weren't laughing at what Ginny said. They were laughing at how absurd this situation was. Never in a million years would Hermione have imagined sitting in a bedroom with Ginny, talking about how great of a shag Draco Malfoy was. It was totally absurd.

Finally the two stopped and tried to regain their breaths. "Yes." Hermione finally said. "He was absolutely, incredibly, one-hundred-percent bloody brilliant." She stated. Then there was more giggling. When they calmed down again, Ginny continued her questioning.

"Remember all those stories we'd hear from those Slytherin girls about how good of a shag he was? How he could just make you come with the simplest touch?" She asked. Hermione nodded. "Well, I always was curious about that. Of course I hated him and all, but honestly, he was pretty good looking, don't you think?"

This made Hermione's smile drop. Yes, he was quite handsome. Really sexy indeed. But that in no way justified the results of the past couple hours. She nodded and looked down. She didn't want Ginny to see the expression on her face. She heard her sigh and shift on the bed into a more comfortable position.

"What's -" Ginny tempted. Taking a breath, she tried again. "What's wrong, Hermione?"

Hermione scoffed. "Well, you see Gin, I just got fucked by one of my worst enemies who absolutely hates me." She spat sarcastically. She didn't mean to put all her anger towards Ginny when it was really against herself, but she just couldn't help it. "And that could be only slightly fucking problematic, since he's a God-damn Death Eater and I'm trying to fight against people exactly like him."

"Well, obviously he doesn't hate you if -" Ginny was taken aback by her bitterness, but she tried to comfort her friend nonetheless.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that one." Hermione interrupted. Something jabbed at her heart at this. Renewed tears came to her eyes and she closed them, willing the tears not to fall.

Ginny just looked at her curiously. The tone in Hermione's voice let her know that there was something that she was not telling her. "Hermione..." She started cautiously. "What happened? He didn't... But he wouldn't have... Oh, my goodness! Did he -"

"No, Gin. He didn't rape me." She cut the girl off. "I think I'd be in way worse condition if that had happened. Oh no... I was quite _willing_." Hermione spat the last word as if it was venom in her mouth.

"Then what...?"

Hermione's head snapped up. "You want to know what, Ginny? Do you want me to repeat the words he said to me before he ruthlessly used my body? Do you want me to share with you the confession of undying hate he made to me before he told me how badly he wanted to brake me? Do you want me to explain to you how even after I heard those words I made no protest to push him away or even hex him? How I completely consciously obliged to everything he asked of me? How had he asked me to do something, I probably would've done anything for him at the moment. Do you want me to tell you about how he had complete control over me as if he put me under a spell?" Tears were spilling out of her eyes as she exclaimed the words. But her limit was reached and she couldn't say anymore. In a feeble attempt to speak, she whimpered the next words. "Do you honestly want to know about how he took all my dignity, pride and honor?"

Ginny's mouth was hanging wide open at this point and she hadn't moved since Hermione's little outburst. Hermione didn't care anymore. She burst into renewed sobs, not caring who heard her or see her. She didn't even stop when she heard Ginny's voice.

"Maybe..." She whispered. "Maybe it's like you - like you said... Maybe he put you under a spell." She offered helpfully, hoping Hermione would accept her explanation.

But to her disappointment, Hermione shook her head no. "You don't understand Ginny." She replied, wiping her eyes and looking back up at her friend. "I helped him do exactly what he wanted to do, fully aware of it the whole time. I helped him break me. Break me very being."

"No!" Ginny protested. She would not see her friend do this to herself. "Hermione, you can't think like that! If you do then everything you said is true."

"But it _is_, Ginny. Don't you see what I let him do to me?" She shot back.

"But this is exactly what he wants. He wants to turn you against yourself. Don't you see?" Ginny scooted closer to Hermione. "He wants you to feel this way. But you couldn't help what you did, Hermione. I'm not going to deny the fact that it's wrong, but the only thing that happened is your human side came out. Everyone has lust somewhere in them, Hermione, even you. Sometimes we like doing wrong things. And maybe Malfoy is just your weakness!" Hermione looked at her friend and her desperate expression on her face, trying to make Hermione understand. And quite honestly, it was really comforting that someone believed in her when she didn't.

"You just can't let this get to you. Turn the game on him, Hermione. Don't let him achieve his goal. I know you are stronger than this." Ginny smiled as she brushed away some tears on Hermione's cheek. "I think you should give him a taste of his own medicine. Next time you see him, and he will no doubt call you again, you can make him pay for what he did to you. And I don't mean hex him." She added, winking at her.

Hermione couldn't help but giggle. "Wow." She spoke after a few moments of silence. "How strange is this? Did you ever think we'd be talking about me and Malfoy in this way?"

It was Ginny's turn to giggle. "Not in a million years." She shook her head. "But who knows, Hermione." She continued, a mischievous glint in her eye. "You could turn yourself into Malfoy's weakness. Maybe _you_ could break _him_." They both giggled. "I mean who knows, right? Just give him the best goddamn sex he's ever had and you never know... He might just have to come running back for more like a little bitch." The two burst out laughing at this. Hermione threw a pillow at her friend.

"Ginny. Don't say that." She protested. "You know that whatever happened today, it's not going to happen again. I won't let it."

"Why not?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny, have you even listened to me in the past half hour?"

"Of course I have! But I'm saying, Hermione." Ginny continued. "You know what I think has you got so hooked for him? I think you want to understand him. Because think about it, Malfoy was always a git, but he never was completely evil. And now that he's so... different, you feel like you need to save him or something."

Hermione contemplated those words. "Maybe you're right." She said thoughtfully.

"And," Ginny added, a sly grin on her face. "I think you like the power he has over you during sex. I think it turns you on. He brings your kinky side out." Ginny's giggles were muffled by another pillow that hit her square in the face.

--

Over the next couple days, Hermione thought deeply about her conversation with Ginny. She honestly believed that's what had drawn her to him. She wanted to know further why Malfoy had turned out the way he did. Maybe she had always had an interest in him. Because he honestly wasn't a bad person at heart and she knew it. He was just raised with all the wrong beliefs and put under pressure that no child could handle. She felt like she needed to do something about it, which was strange. Usually she was always telling Harry off for having the crazy hero thing going for him, his desire to save everyone. But now she wasn't acting any differently.

Nevertheless, the guilt still surrounded her. She still felt the same about it as she had before, so she made sure she didn't ponder over it too much, knowing she would only drive herself insane. Which brought her to the other part of her problem. The other explanation that Ginny had given her for her attraction to Malfoy was also bothering her. She knew Ginny meant that as a joke, the whole 'he brings out your kinky side' thing, but Hermione had to admit there was truth to those words. Only the mere memory of his fingers grazing over her skin made her center heat up and little shivers go down her spine. And for the dear God of her, she couldn't forget his intense gazes. She knew they were only lustful and evil gazes, filled with mirth and extreme insane pleasure in taking power over her, but she couldn't help it.

The main point was, she felt so powerless and vulnerable with him. He really did have complete power over her and it scared her, yet turned her on even more at the same time. It all confused her oh, so much. She had no idea what to expect. Would he call her again? Would he try and do the same thing again? And did she want him to? Of course she didn't... right?

Merlin! This was getting crazy. Hermione had been avoiding the boys for the past couple weeks, ever since Malfoy came back into her life. And she was still keeping her distance from them. She wouldn't be able to look them in the eye, knowing fully well that she had just fucked their worst enemy. What they would do if they found out, she didn't know, nor did she want to find out. She felt way too guilty to hang around them, and so spent as much time away from them as possible. All she basically did was hang out with Ginny and help Mrs Weasley around the house.

But Hogwarts was starting soon. It was already the middle of August and Ginny would be leaving soon to go to school. She knew her, Harry and Ron were planning to leave soon as well. They had discussed it many times, and figured that the best time to leave would be after Bill and Fleur's wedding. Each day, Hermione became more nervous about it. The wedding was only about two weeks away, and although she had packed everything already, she felt unprepared.

These nerve racking thoughts along with her own personal issues with a certain Death Eater made Hermione very edgy and irritable. She knew she was not being the nicest towards everyone, but then again she wasn't really talking to Harry and Ron, so not that it mattered.

It was Tuesday night that everything had gotten even more complicated. That morning, Hermione was even more crabby than usual and avoided talking to everyone in general. She was in her room reading about certain evil magic, trying to figure out more about horcruxes and only went downstairs for meals and occasionally to help Mrs Weasley with something. It was dinner time and everyone was starting to crowd into the kitchen. The twins were over for dinner as well, which lifted everyone's mood a little. Even Hermione got a bit more cheerful as she walked down the stairs and heard the end of a joke that Fred had just cracked.

Even Tonks and Lupin were over, along with Kingsley and Moody. They all prepared to sit down together at the magically enlarged table, when they saw something silver fly across the room. They all looked up and waited, as if frozen into place, for the voice to come. And indeed the falcon patronus, that of Ted Tonks, began talking.

"They have attacked the village. Two muggle families dead. Come immediately."

In the next second, the whole room began rustling. There were shouts of the adults for the children to immediately go up to their rooms, but no one listened. Kingsley was sending several patronuses to other members of the order, summoning them to help. Hermione looked over at Harry and Ron, both of which had their wands drawn, ready to go, and were talking to Ginny furiously.

"I. Want. To. Go!" Ginny exclaimed, her eyes shining with fury as she looked from Ron to Harry.

"No way! I am not letting this happen." Ron shouted back. "Ginny go up to your room immediately! I want you to stay up there."

Ginny looked at Harry for help but he was only looking down at her, pleading her silently to listen to her brother. She groaned loudly and made her way upstairs. Hermione sighed in relief and went to join her friends. They looked back at her and they all gave each other significant looks. Several people had already left the house and were on their way to the village. Only Tonks, Mrs Weasley, Mr Weasley, and Kingsley were still there, talking furiously and preparing to leave. The three slipped out the back door, knowing fully well that the adults would try to convince them to stay if they caught them.

All three knew exactly what village Mr Tonks had been talking about. It had been a little village on the coast of England, where the Tonks family lived, along with a few other wizarding families. The problem was, the wizarding families were all known to be either Muggle born or Half blood. It was a fairly sized village, containing many muggle families as well. Hermione's heart leapt a beat when she remembered Seamus's family lived there as well.

The three held hands and Hermione flicked her wand. In a second, they had left the Burrow and were now standing in small field. The village was only a hundred meters away and the trio smelled the distinct smell of fire before they saw the bright flashes in the air. Without wasting another second, they all began sprinting towards the battle, throwing themselves into it right away.

It only took them about ten seconds to become completely separated, not that Hermione really took notice. She had just gotten there and already had three Death Eaters on her tail. She managed to lose two of them and began fighting only one. Fire surrounded her everywhere, there were shouts coming from all around her and the blur of bodies moving around her made her slightly dizzy. Yet Hermione was determined and let nothing distract her from the battle she was fighting.

She had to duck and jump to the sight several times, trying to avoid the green jets of light coming her way, but was soon able to stunn the Death Eater in front of her. Two more Death Eaters threw curses at her which she expertly avoided and she threw back a couple of her own jinxes. Soon one of them was lying on the floor, both unable to move with a full body bind curse and at the same time unable to stop laughing as if someone was tickling him in his worst spots. Hermione smiled at her own creativity before continuing to attack the other one, who was now shooting her with what looked like black laser.

Hermione was suddenly awaken from her fighting mode by the piercing scream of a woman behind her. She quickly aimed her stunning spell at her opponent, who immediately fell to the ground, and turned to see what was going on. It seemed she was the only one who had actually noticed the scream, but she didn't care, for what she saw repulsed her beyond belief.

There was a woman lying on the floor, twisting and writhing in agony as a Death Eater stood above her and tortured her. Although Hermione didn't know the woman, she knew she was a muggle by her attire of a sundress. Rage exploded within Hermione and she quickly leaped forward and threw a curse at the Death Eater.

"How dare you!" She screamed as the Death Eater stumbled back in surprise, barely able to block Hermione's curse. With a quick flick of her wand, the woman disappeared from sight. Hermione had sent her back to the safest place possible that she could think of; the Burrow. There, she was sure, Ginny would recognize the situation and know what to do immediately, which was to erase the woman's memory of the past half hour and send her back when she knew for sure it was safe.

Concentrating back onto the Death Eater who had now his wand pointed at her, ready to battle. But for some reason instead of a uttering a curse and flicking his wand, the Death Eater began to chuckle. A shiver of fear flooded Hermione as she recognized the all to familiar sound. Realization hit Hermione and she felt a sinking feeling in her heart. But she refused to analyze it and only concentrated on regaining her composure.

She quickly flicked her wand, throwing her spell at him, but he blocked it with effortless ease. Instead her removed he flicked his wand in return, sending a brilliant blue jet towards her. Hermione stepped aside and let it fly past her, trying again and again to curse him, only to have him block her so effortlessly that it scared her.

"How nice to see you here, Granger." Hermione heard him speak. His amused voice angered Hermione even more as she began throwing curses at him with even more speed. Any single thing that came to her mind, she threw at him. Every possible way of harming him flew from her wand, except for the the unforgivables. She began taking steps towards him, walking him away. He only blocked her spells off one by one, not even bothering to throw them back at her. This angered Hermione even further. Why wasn't he trying to harm her?

Soon, Hermione realized that the sounds behind her had gotten much quieter and the lights had definitely dimmed. She took a second to look around and realized they were in an alley between houses and t hey were all alone. She tried to not let this thought to bother her as she continued throwing spell after spell against him. She groaned in frustration as his blocked them easily, only to make him chuckle again.

"You're tiring yourself out, Granger." He told her. "You should be smarter than to fight a one sided battle. You're only going to hand me the win." Hermione squinted her eyes at him, but didn't cease her fire. She knew he was right, but refused to admit it. She would fight until dawn if she had to. "But then again you do like to hand me exactly what I want, don't you?"

This was what got Hermione to stop. Her wand raised in half spell, she completely froze at his words. It was as if they had a magical bound on her. The only thing she was able to do was look at him, her eyes wide in shock.

Seeing that she had ceased her attack, he lowered his wand and began to walk towards her. He slowly took off his Death Eater mask, releasing his shiny and smooth hair and his smirk. The second it was off, those eyes pierced Hermione like a knife. She felt herself melting.

Unconsciously, she lowered her wand and relaxed her posture, only looking at his slowly approaching figure. Malfoy stepped up to her his smirk even more visible to her that close. "Aren't I right, Granger? You love to give into me. Hand me exactly what I desire of you."

"Stop, Malfoy. Do not antoganize me further." She whispered, trying to make her voice more steady than she felt. "You already got what you wanted, remember?"

"But what would the fun be in that?" He asked. "What would the fun be in doing it only once when I could get it more? Make it worse? I never said that one time would be enough to completely break you."

Hermione almost whimpered in frustration. If he wasn't done with her now, what would she do? How could she resist him? Yes, Ginny had said that she needed to get him out of her system and she would be done with him, but Hermione doubted the truth in her words. Only three days had gone by since he had done it to her, and she still desired him as much as she had at first, if not more. She didn't trust herself to run away from him if he tried anything again. And she had the feeling that would be happening tonight.

"And not to mention," He continued, malice dripping from his voice. "I think you want this just as much as I want to break you."

"Oh, yeah?" Hermione replied, her voice a little more confident now. "And what makes you think that, Malfoy?"

"Because," Malfoy leaned in towards her, one of his arms sneaking its way around her waist and pulling her closer to him, making her breath catch in her throat. "I don't think anyone can make you moan as loud as I can." He whispered. "Don't lie to me Granger. Has anyone ever had this effect on you? Has anyone sent delicious shivers down your spine with just one glance? Has anyone made you want to scream by just one touch? Has anyone been able to make you soaking wet by mere dirty words? I believe not."

Hermione's knees began to shake underneath her. She gave a little whimper as he held her closer in order to keep her from falling. "Tell me that's a lie, Granger." He continued. "Because you know what I think? You hate me with a passion, but you absolutely love the effect I have on you, which makes you hate me even more, not to mention yourself."

"Don't." Hermione whispered meekly. "Please, Malfoy, you already got what you want... Just leave me alone."

"But you don't want me to." He replied. "If you did, you would've left a long time ago."

Hermione felt shame hit her at the truth of his words. She knew he wouldn't do her harm. She didn't know why, but she knew that if she really didn't want to be here he wouldn't have forced himself on her. Because the whole pleasure of breaking her was having her consent, and if she didn't the whole point was ruined.

"You what I think you want me to do right now?" He asked her, his mouth so close to her ear that his lips brushed against it when he talked. "I think you want me to fuck you right here against this little shack."

Hermione couldn't stop herself; she moaned. Within the next second, she was shoved roughly against a hard wall that she knew to be the shack. "And you know what else, Granger?" He whispered again. "I would only be too happy to oblige.

With that, the talking ceased and Hermione felt a familiar pair of lips crash against hers. Her reflexes kicked in and she immediately began kissing back. Once more, her whole brain shut off and let her body take control. His tongue was inside her mouth, caressing her own, exploring the whole cavity. She moaned and entangled her fingers in his hair. God this man made her hot.

Malfoy's hands began to wander around her body, making her shiver as he touched her sensitive places. Their kisses intensified as neither wasted any time. His hands found the buttons of her robes and roughly opened them, revealing her skirt underneath. At this moment she was so thankful that she had decided to wear one, because it definitely gave easier access. Malfoy lifted one of her legs and had her wrap it around his torso. He grinded his hips into her, making her moan into his mouth right as he was suckling her tongue.

She felt his fingers travel up her thigh and reach her completely drenched knickers. She never remembered ever being this wet. Even Malfoy groaned as he felt her moistness drenching even the inside of her thighs. He quickly ripped the soaking wet lace off and thrust a finger inside her cunt. Hermione drew a sharp breath. Another finger was added as he thrust them in and out of her, preparing her for what was coming next.

But Hermione wasn't patient enough. She knew they didn't have much time, because the battle couldn't last much longer. They had to make this fast or others would come looking for them. Her hands quickly traveled down his torso, undoing his own robes. She quickly fumbled with his belt and trousers and soon had opened them up. Without even bothering with pushing them down, she reached into his boxers and extracted his rigid member.

She heard him groan as she took his length into her hand and stroke him in a speedy tempo. He had to quickly stop her or else he would finish right then, which he didn't want. He wanted to shag her senseless first. They both situated themselves so that he was at her entrance, and without any more hesitation, Malfoy thrust into her.

Hermione moaned her loudest. God he felt so good inside her. He filled her up to the brink, so that both of them felt that they were about to explode. But there was no time to just stand there like that so they both began thrusting. Malfoy didn't bother going slow, but was already pounding into her. Hermione was only gasping and moaning, her strength quickly retreating. Soon both her legs were wrapped around him and he was thrusting her so hard against the shack that it began to creak. Obviously, it wasn't very new.

But neither of them cared. Hermione was clasping onto him for all she was worth. She was swimming in complete ecstasy at the moment and couldn't think of anything else. But then she felt his breath right by her ear, as he was panting as well. But through his pants he was able to get out a few sentences. "I wonder what they would do if they saw you here like this, Granger?" He breathed. "They are out there, fighting for the good cause, putting their lives in danger for the wizarding world, and you are here being fucked shamelessly by your enemy." Hermione moaned at his words. Goddamn, how was he able to stimulate her even by mere dirty words? How did he have this incredible effect on her? "Just think of what the Weasley's think? Especially your little boyfriend? Wouldn't be so happy, now, would he? Or Potter? His best friend being fucked willingly by his worst enemy. They would see you for the little whore you are." He hissed.

Hermione gasped. He was hitting her g-spot. She felt herself getting closer. Goddammit she was so close. "Show them, Granger. Scream my name. Let them hear you scream my name in ecstasy as I make you come. Let them here you for the filth you are. Maybe it would finally open their eyes about you."

And come she did. Hermione did as she was told and screamed his name as loudly as she possibly could as stars exploded in front of her eyes. Her muscles began contracting around him, making him finish with a grunt, and milking him for all he was worth.

They both rode out their orgasms before slumping against the wall. They were both just standing there, panting from the extreme orgasms they had each just had. Finally, just in time to the footsteps heading their way, Malfoy stepped away from her, letting her slide to the ground beneath her. With a flick of his wand they were both cleaned and dressed. He stepped away from her just in time, his wand pointed down at her.

"Hermione!" Shouts came from her right. "Hermione, are you alright?! Malfoy!!" It was Harry and Ron, with Lupin, Tonks and Mr Weasely in tow. Hermione opened up her eyes just in time to see Ron run towards Malfoy, his wand pointed at him. "Malfoy, you filthy bastard. You're going to pay for what you did!" Ron shouted at him, trying to curse him. Lupin was in tow, ready to attack Malfoy if he needed to.

Hermione felt momentary fear grip her as she thought of the idea of Ron knowing what Malfoy and her had done, but then she realized she must look a mess, and they must think that she had been tortured. She was just able to look up in time for Malfoy to smirk at her one last time and wink before Disapparating from the grounds.

Ron shouted in anger, but her vision of him was blocked off as Harry and Mr Weasley crouched down in front of her and looked at her with concern written all over their faces. "Are you alright, Hermione?" Harry asked. "What did he do to you?"

Hermione only looked down, not being able to look them in the eyes. She felt like she could never do so again. "Nothing, guys." She croaked, her voice raw from screaming. "I'm fine." She tried to stand up, but her legs were still too weak to carry her. Harry and Mr Weasley quickly caught her and lifted her. She was standing by their support when Ron came up to her with fury written all over his face.

"Hermione." He whispered. "What did that bastard do to you? I swear I'm going to kill him. Did he torture you? We heard you shout his name, and -"

"I'm fine Ronald." She snapped. She couldn't bare hearing about herself shouting Malfoy's name, because she was the only one other than him that knew it was in pleasure but not in pain. She didn't know whether she should feel relief or misery in the fact that they thought that the reason she shouted his name was because he was supposedly torturing her. She quickly pushed Mr Weasley and Harry away from herself, standing finally on her own.

She turned towards Lupin, trying to change the topic. "Is the battle over?" She asked.

"Yes." He replied, apparently happy to help her change the fragile topic. "We outnumbered the Death Eaters, but I have to say it was rather by luck. They retreated and left, but not before killing one more final family of muggles." Hermione shuddered at the thought, being quickly reminded of the woman she had saved from Malfoy's wrath. Hermione once again experienced the sinking feeling in her heart as she remembered Malfoy torturing her. Never would she have been able to imagine Malfoy committing such a cruel and heartless act. The mere thought of it made her want to cry.

"Come on, Hermione." Harry whispered from her side. "Let's get you home."

Hermione nodded slowly and let Ron and Harry support her as they walked away from the sight and slowly one by one apparated back to the burrow.

--

**AN: Yay! Another chapter completed. I really hope you guys liked this one! Sorry for the long update! But please do review. I really REALLY want to have more of those. They help me a lot! Any feedback is good! Even constructive criticism!**

**xoxomrshmalfoyxoxo**


	7. VI The Key

_"Yesss..." Hermione hissed as his fingers drew circles around her knickers. "Don't stopp!"_

_Malfoy chuckled in her ear. He plunged a finger into her moist depth. Hermione moaned as he began making circular motions with his finger inside of her. "I have you wrapped around my finger, Granger." He chuckled further at his own pun. _

Hermione woke up and shot up into a sitting position so fast, her world was spinning around even as she had her eyes wide open. Her heart was beating frantically and she could feel an evident wetness between her thighs. She sighed and relaxed into a crouch, he face in her hands. _Not again_. She thought.

After a few more relaxing, deep breaths, she got off her bed and stretched. Making sure she was quiet, she slipped out of the room and began walking towards the landing and down towards the kitchen. She drew her arms around herself. Even though it was summer, the night was too chilly to be just wearing a flimsy nightgown.

Finally she reached the bottom of the stairs and walked as quietly as she could towards the kitchen. The light was on and there was a dark figure sitting there sipping a coffee mug. As Hermione approached she could see better that it was Harry. He turned around as she walked in and looked at her for a couple seconds before giving her a faint smile and turning back to his coffee.

"Hey." Hermione said quietly.

"Hey." He replied, not looking up at her.

Hermione walked over to the cabinet and got herself a mug out as well. Taking out her wand, she pointed it first at Harry's mug, muttered something under her breath, pointed it at her own mug and watched it as the coffee appeared in it. She sat down across from him.

"Couldn't sleep either?" She asked him tentatively. It was still the night of the attack. Hermione checked her watch. In fact they had only been back for a few hours now that she thought about it. Everyone had gone to bed almost immediately after they had gotten back, except for a few of the order members, who were out making control damage.

Harry shook his head no. Hermione could tell there was something on his mind. She reached out her hand to cover his own on the table. "It's not your fault, Harry." She told him quietly. "The bastards are cruel and disgusting. Only they can be blamed for what they did to those families." But even as she said it, images of Malfoy torturing that muggle lady flashed across her mind and she felt a wave of nausea hit her. She felt like a huge hypocrite, since she had been taken roughly up against a shack, but only few hours ago, by one of those cruel and disgusting bastards herself. Not to mention completely willingly.

Harry shook his head again, indicating he didn't want to talk about it further. Hermione took back her hand and let the subject drop. The two sat in comfortable silence for a while, neither talking, but neither wanting to leave the company of each other. Hermione knew very well that just her presence alone, her will to stick by his side, reassured Harry more than anything else. The same counted for Ron. She sighed. Poor Harry.

"Hermione." Harry whispered, his voice barely coming out. Hermione looked up at him, only to find herself staring into brilliant green orbs that were shining with so many emotions at the same time. She saw pain, concern, but worst of all, dread. That was enough alone to fill Hermione with dread as well. She had a feeling of what Harry was going to ask her next. "What did Malfoy do to you back there?"

Her fears had been confirmed. She had been asked this question many times before that night, but she had been able to put it off. But right now she knew she wouldn't be able to. Oh gods, how much she hated herself at the moment. She knew that Harry was asking for one simple reason. He was blaming himself for what happened to her again. She knew that no matter how much he loved having her and Ron at his side, that he would never forgive himself if anything happened to them during a battle. He would blame it all on himself and so she could feel his need to know what had happened to her. His desperation.

_If you only knew..._ She thought. _If you only knew how badly I betrayed you, Harry..._ She looked down at her fingers on the mug and just thought of her best option. She for sure couldn't tell him the truth, but lying to him made everything only ten times worse. She would not be able to live with the guilt of it all.

"He... He just -" Hermione drew in a sharp breath and looked up at Harry. "He just tortured me a little. But mostly - mostly he... He mostly just played dirty mind games on me. Talked me into believing certain things. Basically he just messed with my mind." Tears were welling up slowly in her eyes. Even though, this wasn't a complete lie, she still felt horrible as she forced herself to speak those words. She hoped with all her heart that this would be enough to satisfy Harry. Thankfully, Harry just nodded his head and looked down.

They sat together like that for a bit more, both just sipping their coffee and not talking or looking at each other. Finally, Harry stirred and got up from his chair. "I'm going to bed." He said. Hermione smiled up at him and he looked back at her for a couple seconds, before putting his mug in the sink and turning to leave. After he left Hermione watched as the mug slowly disappeared into nothingness in the sink and thought about the tremendous guilt she was feeling.

Not long after Harry had left, Hermione heard a fluttering noise outside the window. She looked at the owl approaching the window, alarmed, but quickly walked over to it and opened it, letting the bird in. It was an unfamiliar owl, very elegant and proud looking. It dropped the letter and quickly turned around and flew away again. Hermione shut the window behind it and turned back towards the table where the letter had landed. She had a nervous feeling in her gut and felt like this wasn't a normal Order update on what was going on.

Indeed, when she got closer, she could see her name written in a very neat cursive, a writing she couldn't recognize. She had an inkling about who had written her and this prevented her from opening the letter. Taking a deep breath she gathered up all the courage she had and picked up the letter. With shaky hands she began to open it. She looked inside and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as her eyes found a little key inside the envelope. She carefully took it out and brought it up to her face, examining it.

It looked old and a bit rusty. It had weird scriptures on it that Hermione couldn't identify. After about a couple minutes of observation, she simply couldn't figure out what it was. She let out the breath she had been holding in for a while now and sat back down on the chair. The key was lying on the table about a foot away from her, and no matter how long she stared at it, she couldn't think of why someone would have sent her that.

Just as she was about to get up and leave, the key started glowing. Hermione looked at it as it turned bluer by the second, her heart racing as she recognized it as a portkey. For a split moment she didn't know what to do. Should she grab it and let it take her wherever it's going? Should she stay? Having a feeling of who it was from, Hermione felt the decision was harder. She tried to resist the urge to grab the key, to let it take her to him. She saw the key starting to slowly fade in color, obviously leaving in a matter of seconds.

Without really knowing why she did so, she grabbed the key just in time for it to completely disappear. There was the familiar tug in her belly and she was spinning in nothing, only to be thrown onto the ground roughly. Groaning she slowly moved her hands to the ground, lifting herself as she spit out the dirt from her mouth. She groaned further as she slowly god up, her joints still in shock from the sudden landing.

Taking out her wand, she lit it and looked around. She was in an unfamiliar wood, apparently on the edge of it. It was definitely no place she recognized, which scared her a little bit. Suddenly, a light caught her eye. There was a huge mansion standing about fifty meters away from her with only one light lit. She looked down at the key in her hand. _It must be for the house._ Hermione thought.

Tentatively she began walking towards it, anxiety building within her the whole time. When she finally reached it, she took the key and began raising it up to the key hole. Holding her breath, she pushed it forward. It fit. Turning it slightly, she heard the great oak doors click and open.

Hermione waited for a moment, peering into the dark hallway. She took a deep breath and slowly stepped inside, almost knowing what was expecting her. The hall was huge. The ceiling was as tall as any other church and the floor was made of completely marble. There was a grand staircase in front of her, also made of marble. To her left she saw another pair of huge doors, through which a light shimmered. _That must be the sitting room_. She slowly began walking towards it.

When she entered she continued gaping in awe. The furniture, made of dark leather, was quite exquisite. The fireplace, through which the light was being emmitted, was enormous. She was so astonished by the room, that she didn't even see the person sitting in a sofa with his back to her.

"Good job, Granger." Spoke the all too familiar voice. "You found it."

Hermione's eyes snapped to the figure sitting on the sofa. He had a large wine glass in his hand, containing the red liquid. He was dressed in elegant robes and had an overpowering vibe coming from him. Hermione's breath caught in her throat as she took in his gorgeous appearance.

Slowly, Malfoy stood up, setting his wine down on the antique looking table, and turned towards her. "Do you like my manor, Granger?" He asked, walking towards her. "Quite exquisite, isn't it?" He looked around as well as he watched her do the same. Hermione was at a loss for words. Why had he called her here?

She looked back at him and when she saw where his eyes were wandering, she suddenly became chilly. Why had she not realized until now that she was still wearing only her skimpy little night gown? His intense gaze at her figure did help heat her up a bit, though, and she blushed. She wrapped her hands around herself in order to stay a bit modest, which was hardly easy to do with that little material.

Malfoy smirked. "No need to hide yourself, Granger." He said, a mischievous tone in his voice and a glint in his eyes. He walked closer to her. "It's nothing I haven't seen before. Or will see in a little bit." He added, now standing two inches away from her.

Heat was radiating off of him. Hermione looked at him. Was that really the only reason he called her here? But then again, what did she expect?

"No, Malfoy." She told him, taking a step back. "You won't see me tonight. I'm leaving." She made to turn around but he stopped her, grabbing her arm.

"Then why did you come?" He whispered in her ear, stepping behind her. "Why did you come here if you were going to leave right away?"

Hermione honestly didn't know the answer to that question. Why had she come? had she been hoping to find something here? Or had it been curiosity only?

"I think," Malfoy whispered further. His hands had now traveled down to her hips and pulled her flush against her body. Hermione gasped. "You came here, knowing what I wanted. You want it, too, don't you? You want it so bad that you came all the way over here."

"Nonsense." Hermione replied, although a bit weakly. "I was curious about who had sent me the key. That's all." She turned around in his arms and looked up at him. "And besides," She added, turning the conversation on him. "Didn't you just have me a few hours ago? Am I such a good shag that you needed me again so soon?" She had to smirk at her own remark. She had turned the table on him. "I thought this was about breaking me, Malfoy?"

To her disappointment, Malfoy's smirk grew. "You are a very clever girl, Granger." He replied. "But not clever enough." He picked her up, walked her to the closest wall and pushed her against it. "I guess the only thing that I can say in my defense," He continued. "Is that I'm not that easily satisfied. And even though seeing you humiliated in front of your friends was really amusing, I didn't want to be interrupted. I wasn't quite done, you see."

Hermione was left breathless again by his proximity. Her eyes were drooping now and her senses were on overflow once again. "Why here?" She asked. "Parents?"

He chuckled. "They're not here. And even if they were they don't give a shite about what - or _who_ - I do." He told her. "And not to mention, I'm kind of tired of doing it up against a wall, wouldn't you say? I want to fuck you in my bed." Hermione bit her lip as she felt her knickers get drenched.

But no. She couldn't do this. Not after her conversation with Harry only minutes ago. Not after she had gone through the guilt of lying to him. She couldn't - _wouldn't_ - do it again.

"Malfoy, I can't." She protested. "Please let me go... I can't lie again..." She was almost whimpering now. She had been feeling his member beging to erect itself against her thigh, which was quite distracting.

"We're not having this conversation again." Malfoy retorted, a slight annoyance in his voice. "You might as well shut up now, Granger, since you know you will only end up giving in anyway."

This ignited a fury inside Hermione that she had forgotten she had. She pushed Malfoy away and drew her wand, pointing it at him. "This has got to stop, Malfoy. Before it gets out of hand."

He only smirked at her. "Famous last words..." he mocked.

This only seemed to infuriate her more. "What makes you think you can talk to me like this? Treat me like this?" She exclaimed. Her voice was showing the raw emotion she was feeling.

"Well, you haven't given me any reason not to, you see." He replied smoothly. He took a couple of steps towards her. "From the way you've been acting lately you can't demand any respect from anyone, let alone me."

Hermione felt tears of frustration in her eyes but she refused to let them fall. "You never respected me in the first place. I wouldn't ask that from you. But that still doesn't give you the right to play around with me!"

"But the problem with that is, Granger," He stepped so close to her that the tip of her wand was poking his chest. "You've been letting me. That's the beauty of it."

Those were the words that broke Hermione's anger. She knew he was right. He had nothing to do with this. Had she wanted to stop this, she could have from the very beginning. If she had been stronger, none of this wouldn't have happened. Goddamn, why was she so weak? Wasn't she supposed to be strong and brave? Hermione had lowered her wand without realizing it and had she looked up at Malfoy she would've seen a triumphant expression on his face. Oh, Merlin, please help her...

She felt an arm encircle her waist from behind. He had slipped behind her without her noticing and was now pulling her flush against his body. Hermione relaxed, her eyes closed. "Granger you are so weak when it comes to me... It's so empowering to be around you and see you melt in front of me. I love the sense of power I feel around you. It's so erotic..." He whispered in her ear.

Hermione sighed, knowing she was once again fighting a lost war. "It's nice to know I make you feel so good about yourself, Malfoy." She replied, her voice barely louder than a whisper.

He chuckled. She shivered.

"You have no idea..." he ground his hips into her from behind, letting her feel his aroused state.

"But all you have is my body. That is the only part of me you control." She told him in between whimpers. "My heart and soul will always belong to the people who love me."

"So be it, Granger, but I can still get satisfaction out of the fact that I create so much turmoil in your head." He replied. "That I make you act against everything you believe in and what others expect of you." His hands moved up her arms to her shoulders, playing with the thin straps of her gown. He moved them over her shoulders and let enough space in between them for the silky material to fall down to the ground. She was in only knickers now.

Hermione shivered as the cool air touched her bare nipples. His hands moved down to play with them. Hermione sighed as she felt him stimulate her in a way that no other man could. She wanted to cry. She was truly weak. What was it about this man that made her act so promiscuously? Why, even though he admitted to hating her, did she let him abuse her mentally and verbally over and over again? Why was it that she felt that there was something else to him?

"We're taking this upstairs." Malfoy whispered and turned Hermione around to face him. He picked her up and she instantly wrapped her legs around him. He began kissing her and she kissed back with the same amount of frevor. He led them upstairs and around a maze of hallways, without once looking where he was going. Finally, he opened a door and stepped inside a room. Hermione had no time to analyze her surroundings as she was hastily carried over to a bed and plumped down.

Malfoy was on top of her a second later, his lips all over her body. Hermione moaned out loud. Her skin was on fire. There was no other way to describe it. There were flames all over her body, especially on those places where his lips landed. His fingers fumbled with her panties for a second and quickly pulled them down her legs. Now being completely exposed, Hermione wanted the same from Malfoy. She began tearing at his clothes, eagerly wanting him to be less dressed.

He seemed amused by her hurry and quickly helped her undress him. Soon he was equally as naked as she was. Malfoy's hands were teasing her clit, making her writhe underneath him. His hands were on fire and they were burning her skin up with every touch, sending her nerves into overdrive. Why was it that she weakened so in front of him? Why was it that he could make her so pathetic with only one look? But damn, did she love it when he touched her so. All thoughts were pushed away as his fingers claimed her hole and his thumb still played with her clit. She couldn't take it any longer.

"Merlin!" She screamed as her muscles tensed around him. He kept pumping his fingers in and out of her until she calmed down from her orgasm. His mouth lowered onto hers once again but instead of kissing her he caused her to yelp in pain as he bit her tongue.

"_Wrong._" He hissed against her mouth. "It's Malfoy."

He didn't give Hermione chance to respond as he thrust into her with force. Hermione moaned out loud. _Oh, fuck._Hermione thought. Malfoy began pounding into her, not even caring about whether he was making her hurt. Either way, he wasn't. Hermione was in bliss and could not form single thought as her body was penetrated so harshly by a man she completely despised. Never before had she ever felt this sense of pleasure with any other man.

"You like it, don't you?" Malfoy hissed at her, never slowing down his pace. "You like being my little whore. You like the power I have over you. You're addicted to the fact that you're doing something _wrong._ Something that no one expects of you." Hermione moaned at his words. She didn't know why but his explanation seemed so right at the moment. She bit onto his shoulder, making him groan. "You like being naughty and having your brains fucked out by your enemy because it's everything you stand against. Everything you're not supposed to be you are when you're with me. You like your imperfection. Breaking the rules. _Rebelling_." She could feel her muscles tense up again as every single drop of pleasure built up in her abdomen. "Oh, Granger, you're so naughty. Nothing but a little slut."

He thrust into her one last time and they both erupted, stars appearing behind their eyes. It was like a cannon effect throughout Hermione's body. The wave of pleasure erupted from her belly and spread throughout every single nerve cell in her body, making her writhe and moan loudly, screaming Malfoy's name in the process. Malfoy thrust into her a couple more times, riding out their orgasms, before finally collapsing and falling down next to her.

For a couple of minutes they both tried to regain their breath, the smell of sex surrounding them both. Finally, as Hermione began to feel sleepy, Malfoy sat up and looked down at her. "You're staying here tonight." He told her. "I want you in the morning."

Without another word, he got up and walked out of the room. Hermione, being too tired and exhausted to really comprehend what he had said, let herself drift off into a deep sleep. She would deal with whatever it was in the morning.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys! I'm so so so so sorry for the long wait! But I swear I have a legit excuse! I've been packing and moving in the past couple of months, not to mention my finals and end of semester crap that's been going on! But now that I'm moved in I only have to work on getting my computer fixed up and then I can write more! I promise! Especially now that it's summer!**

**Please review you guys! I'd really appreciate your comments and constructive criticism!**

**xoxomrshmalfoyxoxo**


End file.
